Eres mi verdadero amor
by Yo Adoro Leer Fic
Summary: Tras descubrir una dolorosa verdad, ninguno fue capaz de retener mas sus sentimientos que se hallaban en el fondo de sus corazones. Miles fueron las razones para ocultarlo, pero al fin y al cabo lo que realmente deseaban poder ser libres e ir al futuro tomados de la mano. Por un verano eterno. [Yaoi SouRin/MomoAi]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los derechos de Free, estan totalmente bajo el nombre de sus respectivos creadores. Unicamente se han utilizado sus personajes para el deleite personal de quien lea este fic :3_

 _NA: **Mucho gusto! estoy muy nerviosa. Este es un fic que escribimos en conjunto mi amiga Xiang y yo G~chan.  
Es la primera vez que publicamos en este fandom... y pos me da miedo D: ... en serio, por eso quiero reiterar que este fic es SOUSUKE X RIN... En algunas ocaciones ya nos han comido vivas las fans del RinHaru XDD... no quiero vivierlo otra vez lool... Pero si están aquí es por que deben amar el SouRin tanto como nosotras :3**_

 _ **Sin quitarles mas tiempo procedan con su lectura 3**_

* * *

Rin había descubierto su secreto, eso que tanto que quería ocultarle, pues preocuparlo era algo que no estaba en sus planes. Conocía tan bien a ese chico que ya sabía que se pondría triste al enterarse que ahora no podía nadar como solía hacerlo antes y mucho menos poder nadar a su lado. Pero verlo ahí llorando frente suyo lo desmorono por completo, como no amar a la persona que estaba sufriendo junto con él. Ese chico que derraba las lágrimas que él ya no podía, pues las había llorado todas.

-Rin... No llores por mí- le pidió con todas sus fuerzas. Deseando poder controlar lo suficiente los sentimientos de su corazón.

-Pero Sou... -le costaba hablar, las lágrimas inundaban su rostro - Es que... ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué fuiste tan descuidado para permitir que tu hombro se lesionara a tal magnitud? ¿Por qué me mentiste con respecto a la universidad, a tu futuro? - después de lograr sacar las palabras de su pecho, solo pudo cuestionarlo, no era precisamente lo que quería en ese momento el tiburón, pero se sentía desesperado y a la vez frustrado porque la persona más importante para él le había guardado un secreto muy importante. - Sousuke idiota - le gritó ¿Por qué diablos te esforzaste tanto? ¿Soy el culpable de todo, cierto?

-Que idiotez estás diciendo, Rin, que mi hombro este lesionado es solo culpa mía- hiso una pausa antes de continuar, ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultando más las cosas, tenía que ser totalmente sincero con el pelirrojo-...Yo solo quería estar a tu lado, poder nadar contigo otra vez y solo esforzándome podría estar a tu nivel... La vez que te vi en ese campeonato me sentí tan impotente por no poder estar a tu lado cuando más lo necesitabas... Pero solo Nanase Haruka pudo ayudarte...

Se acerco al chico tomando una de sus manos como si con ese gesto pudiera trasmitirle todo lo que sentía, mirando aquellas perlas del color de un rubí que eran sus ojos, ese que tanto lo cautivaba dejo salir lo que realmente sentía-...Rin yo... Yo solo quiero estar contigo.

-Eres el idiota más grande del mundo. -Gritó en medio de sus lagrimas -Siempre que hablamos de algo importante tienes que desviar la atención. Es cierto que Haru y los demás me ayudaron a re-descubrir lo importante que es el trabajo en equipo, la emoción de nadar con amigos. Cuando nado contra Haru mi pecho se emociona porque no sé como terminara la carrera, pero contigo es diferente- dijo completamente sonrojado.

Escuchaba expectante cada una de las palabras del chico, se sentía ansioso, pues había dejado al descubierto su corazón . Solo ese chico era capaz de alcanzarlo de una forma tan profunda.

-Sousuke, no necesito que seas el mejor para que mi corazón se acelere, desde que éramos niños, fuiste mi primer y más grande amigo… Ahora eres... Ocupas un lugar muy importante aquí -dijo Rin señalando su pecho. -Sabes lo feliz que estuve cuando te vi llegar a Samezuka y lo feliz que me hace compartir cuarto contigo. No necesitas sobre esforzarte, para mí lo más importante es que estés a mi lado y punto. -dijo mientras observaba con fiereza aquellas orbes agua marina que tanto le atraían.

-...Rin...- murmuro su nombre exhalando el poco aire que se hallaba en sus pulmones. Sentía que el corazón le latía con la misma o mayor fuerza que cuando nadaba. Las palabras tan sinceras del chico solo podía interpretarlas de una forma, pero aun así no quería dar nada por sentado, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de preguntarle- ... ¿Puedo tomar aquellas palabras, como un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que la amistad?  
-Sou, idiota -desvió la mirada mientras el rubor lo consumía - ¿Acaso tengo que explicártelo de otra forma?

-No es necesario...- y sin decir más halo del chico hasta estrecharlo firmemente contra su pecho y sujetando su barbilla como si su vida dependiera de ello, unió sus labio con los de Rin. Esos labios a los que muchas veces se imagino con probar. No quería ser brusco, pero la urgencia por sentirlo y comprobar que nada de esto era un sueño lo llevo a seguir sus instintos. Movió sus labios con mas ímpetu, saboreando los contrarios, pero estos ya no eran suficientes deseaba probar aun mas de él, sentir el sabor de su lengua chocando con la suya.

Rin había sorprendido de la forma en que Sousuke lo había halado hasta él. Acaso estaba soñando, después de tanto desearlo ese chico que le robaba suspiros en la noche mientras ambos dormían en la misma habitación, ese chico ahora le estaba besando. ¿Cuánto se lo imagino? Miles de veces, pero nunca se había atrevido a dar el primer paso o decirle lo que sentía por aquel pelinegro. Lo amaba desde que eran unos niños, aunque no siempre había entendido el nombre de ese sentimiento que lo llenaba de calidez cada que pensaba en Sousuke.  
Posó sus manos sobre las muñecas del más alto, no quería por nada del mundo que el beso terminara, abrió su boca dándole paso a la lengua del más alto para que explorara la su cavidad bucal mientras él luchaba por hacer lo propio en la boca ajena. Era un sueño hecho realidad, pero los sueños pueden esfumarse cuando algo sucede que obliga a que uno se despierte. La maldita lluvia, porque no podía llamarla de otra forma, tenía que aparecer e interrumpir aquel momento que tanto había deseado. -Sousuke entremos por favor, la lluvia puede enfermarnos.

Para Sousuke que su beso fuera correspondido junto con sus sentimientos era la cosa más maravillosa que le haya podido ocurrí, llego a creer que su amor era unilateral, pero ahora notaba que no había sido así para nada, en el corazón de Rin él ocupaba un lugar significativo, así como el pelirrojo en el suyo. Le hubiera encantado continuar saboreando esos labios por más tiempo, pero la lluvia se había hecho más fuerte y Rin que era más cuidadoso tenía que terminarlo.

-Estando dentro de la habitación volveré a besarte lo sabes.- y con aquella sentencia Sousuke, tomo la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de su ahora amante, caminaron hacia los dormitorios.

-Sou idiota -reprocho el tiburón -deja de decir esas cosas vergonzosas y apresúrate que nos podemos resfriar -dijo el chico de cabellos rojos. Apretando la mano de su compañero, mientras ambos corrían directo a la habitación. No quería enfermarse pero menos que lo hiciera su... como podría llamarle ahora ¿Amigo? ¿Novio? Ambos se amaban, pero aun no lo habían dicho con palabras claras.

Llegaron a la recamara que compartían. Tomó una toalla y sin decir mayores palabras empujo al mayor hacia el baño.

-Date una ducha caliente para que no te resfríes.

-Está bien...- cedió dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, llevarle la contraria a Rin era una causa perdida- ¿Y qué hay de ti? También estas mojado, mejor toma tu un baño primero, yo puedo esperar.

-No seas tonto, tienes el hombro lastimado y ahora quieres resfriarte. Pareces un niño pequeño que no cuida de sí. -El peli rojo hizo un puchero mientras empujaba al más alto al interior del baño. - Creo me tocara obligarte a que te bañes. -dijo abriendo la llave de la tina para que esta se llenara de agua caliente. -Iré a buscarte ropa, cuida de la tina por favor -añadió brindándole una sonrisa.

Sou, retuvo al chico del brazo, impidiéndole salir del baño

-Mira quien lo dice, te enfermas por cuidar de mi. Eres el capitán no puedes resfriarte- Espera aquí, iré por tu ropa, no seas terco.

Rin comenzaba a impacientarse por la terquedad de Sousuke, era cierto que como Capitán tenía más responsabilidades y un resfriado podía afectarle mucho y mas para esas fechas; Pero temía que la lección del hombro de aquel chico que tanto le gustaba se afectara más por el frió causado por la lluvia. Camino decidido hasta donde el más alto, acortando la ya reducida distancia entre los dos zafándose del agarre del pelinegro. -Tonto te dije que bañarías ya. -Con determinación lo llevo hasta el borde de la bañera y comenzó quitar la chaqueta del pelinegro.

-Si me consientes de esta forma, no sé qué es lo que podre hacerte.- su corazón latía apresurado, por el atrevimiento de Rin en quitarle su ropa, con tal de que obedeciera sus ordenes-No quiero hacerte algo que tu no quieras...Realmente me cuesta controlar mis impulsos cuando estoy contigo... Quiero estar aun más cerca de ti... Tomar tus manos o besarte, no es suficiente para mi.-Admitió avergonzado, estaba completamente seguro de que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un fuerte carmín, pero había decidido ser sincero y no ocultar nada mas a Rin, mucho menos ocultar sus sentimientos.

Rin no había sido cociente del significado de sus actos hasta que Sousuke lo había mirado de esa forma, se veía tan hermoso con aquel sonrojo que no pudo controlar su propio instinto depredador. Desde hacía mucho que amaba al peli negro, él también quería mas de ese chico. Se alzo un poco sobre sus pies, hasta alcanzar los labios de este y comenzó un beso cargado de amor. Tal vez no era de los que se la pasaran diciendo "Te amo" pero se lo demostraría con hechos, cuan importante es el puesto que el moreno ocupaba en su corazón. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Sousuke mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza dándole profundidad a aquel beso donde expresaba todos sus sentimientos.

El beso que Rin le dio lo tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba que luego de haberle confesado sus intenciones el chico accediera a ello por voluntad sin rechistar. ¿Acaso Rin también lo deseaba de la misma forma? Pensar en esa posibilidad no hiso más que excitarlo. Correspondió ese beso gustoso, saboreando nuevamente su boca, entrelazo su lengua con la del chico, ambas se acariciaban con sumo cuidado conociéndose la una a la otra. Tomo a Rin por la nuca, entrelazando sus dedos en las hebras de su cabello, profundizando el beso.

-Rin…Te amo- pronuncio cuando sus labios tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno.- Te amo demasiado.

Su corazón se hallaba a mil, se preguntaba porque no se había declarado antes al pelinegro. Amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Sousuke y era correspondido. El hecho que fueran dos chicos les podría traer problemas, pero desde que estuvieran juntos podrían vencer cualquier obstáculo. Su cuerpo armonizaba con su mente, solo quería mas de Sou. Anhelaba su cuerpo y su corazón, tal vez fuera un lanzado pero no le importaba, ya no quería perder más tiempo. Suficiente los años perdidos. Se retiro un poco de Sou abriendo espacio para quitarse la chaqueta y el pantalón , comenzaba a sentir el frío en sus huesos. Quedando desnudo se metió a la tina. -Sousuke entra- le tendió la mano para que lo acompañara.-Hace frío y aquí podemos estar los dos.

* * *

NA: Esperamos que lo disfrutaran *-* ... Ya pronto subiremos el próximo capitulo, a menos que nos pongan prisa, asi lo haríamos mucho mas pronto XDD (Esto no es chantaje XD) ...

Bueno me despido con un gran abrazo y miles de besos para nuestras queridas lectoras, y si hay queridos lectores también *o* Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Sentía su respiración agitada con el simple hecho de contemplar el cuerpo del chico que amaba, tan fuerte y a la vez delicado, como si alguna brusca caricia pudiera destrozarlo. Con una mirada cargada de deseo entro a la tina que lo bañaba en deseo, sin molestarse en deshacerse de sus ropas, pues ninguna otra cosa ocupaba su mente en este instante que el deseo por Rin, la razón lo había abandonado hace mucho. Capturo nuevamente los labios de Rin dándole un obsceno beso, lamiendo sus labios, succionándolos, su lengua se deleitaba con el sabor de su amante. Succiono su lengua con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido al chico, cosa que solo lo incendio más en su entrepierna.

Acorralo al chico contra la pared ciñendo su cuerpo al suyo. Sus manos recorrieron las firmes curvas de Rin y con cada una de sus caricias podía sentir como el chico se entremesista, le encantaba provocar eso en él.

\- Muero por hacerte mío ahora mismo... - y como para dejar claras su intenciones acaricio el trasero que tanto quería probar, que tanto lo llamaba. Y sin decoro alguno llevo uno de sus dedos a la entrada del chico, frotándola suavemente.

La mirada brillante de Sousuke lo había hipnotizado, sentía el cuerpo del chico tan cerca que su calor sumado al del agua casi lo podía quemar. El beso había sido genial, apasionado casi como para convertirle el cerebro en gelatina. Deseaba estar con el chico pero a la vez un poco de temor lo había embargado al sentir los dedos de este justo en su entrada, convulsiono ligeramente por la corriente que había sentido en su espina dorsal. - Ahh Sou, ahh por.. por favor para.

-Fuiste tú quien me tentó de esta forma. No me pidas que pare por favor...-la apasionada negación que le dio, sonó mas a una súplica que aun "no quiero parar"- Ahora me es imposible hacerlo... sé que desearías que te tome en una cama cubierta de pétalos de Sakura y rosa rojas... Pero te he esperado por tanto tiempo, que ya no puedo controlar todo lo que siento por ti.- lo abrazo fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello desnudo de Rin.- Siento que en cualquier momento podrías desaparecer de mis brazos. El rubor recorrió el rostro de Rin.

\- Yo también te deseo Sousuke, tanto o más que ganar las competiciones de natación. Me conoces y soy un romántico, sé que no es tu naturaleza la de andarte con rodeos y amo que seas así, yo tampoco quiero parar pero me gustaría que fuéramos más lento, quiero probar cada parte de tu cuerpo y que tu pruebes la mía. Que esta experiencia quede tatuada en nuestra mente de una manera hermosa. Es mi primera vez y quiero dartela a ti, a nadie más. Por eso quiero que disfrutemos cada minuto, cada segundo, no hay prisas, no me iré de ti y aun si tú te alejes yo te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo. - Lleno de vergüenza por lo que había dicho, había sonado tan Shojo como los mangas que leía a veces con Gou acaricio los cabellos del más alto dándole un beso casto en la frente.

Sonrió conmovido, los puros sentimientos de Rin le habían llegado enamorándolo aun mas.

\- Amo que seas asi, siento ser tan apresurado... Pero solo estas equivocado en algo, de la forma que sea, yo iba a probar cada parte de ti.- e inclinándose hacia el pecho de Rin le dio una lamida a uno de sus pezones- Esta noche tatuare mi huella en tu cuerpo, me sentirás tanto que no podrás olvidar nunca este dia... Ni ninguno desde ahora en adelante.-Y sin esperar respuesta del pelirrojo saboreo es punto rosáceo, degustándose con su sabor.

-Ahh ah ahh Sou Sousuke -gimió el peli rojo, su pezón ardía bajo la lengua del más alto. Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos pero no de tristeza, cada palabra dicha por el chico que le robaba sus suspiros se habían colado muy adentro de su corazón y lo hacia el joven más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. -Sou te amo -logro decir mientras ahogaba un jadeo.

-Yo también, más de lo que puedo soportar... Toca- tomo una mano de Rin y la llevo a su pecho, sobre su corazón- Siento que pronto se me saldrá del pecho. Me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz de la tierra justo ahora. Gracias por aceptar mis sentimientos.

Y esa misma mano que yacía sobre su corazón, la llevo a sus labios depositando un dulce beso.

Rin sonrió feliz, Sousuke no se caracterizaba por ser muy hablador y menos por ser romántico, le parecía algo cursi. Y ahora estaba siendo cursi muy cursi y todo por él. Sus palabras salidas del corazón sumadas a esas joyas aguamarinas que lo llevaban al cielo con solo mirarlo eran mejor que todas las rosas del mundo juntas, más bellas que caminar bajo una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, aunque después cuando estuviera la ocasión le tomaría de la mano y lo llevaría por un sendero donde los pétalos los cubrieran mientras ambos se perdieran en sus miradas.

-Ahhh ahh g - respondía ante las caricias que le propinaba su amante. Puso una de sus manos sobre los cabellos azabaches del chico acariciarlos tierna mente, mientras con la otra acariciaba la espalda del nadador.

Sentía que se iba a volver loco al oír los gemidos de Rin, y se descubrió a si mismo con el morboso deseo de oír aun mas de ellos, que sintiera tanto placer que su voz lo deleitar gimiendo su nombre. Lentamente fue bajando por el torso de su compañero, lamiendo la piel a su paso deteniéndose en su obligo, jugando con él, pues como dijo pensaba probar cada parte de su cuerpo.

El paraíso era pequeño para comparar la forma como se sentía Rin, cada caricia, cada beso, cada lamida hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera fuertemente. Acaso podía ser más feliz, Sousuke lo amaba y ahora se lo demostraba a través de su cuerpo. Podía sentir la genuinidad de cada toque, además de la mirada cargada de deseo que provenía de aquellas joyas aguamarina de su amante.

Rin sentía como su miembro había despertado con hambre y ahora se levantaba en medio de llamas clamando por atención. Se lamio los labios antes de pronunciar aquel nombre que tanto amaba - -pronuncio en medio de temblores.

Ahí estaba la voz temblorosa y cargada de sumisión por parte de su novio, excitándolo de sobre manera... ¿Podría soportar ir lento y ser delicado, como le pidió el chico? Realmente esperaba lograrlo, no quería darle ningún tipo de mal recuerdo a Rin.

Se incorporo frente al chico y nuevamente tomo sus labios dándole un beso profundo a la vez que se desprendía totalmente de su chaqueta y sus pantalones, quedando solo con su polera, manteniendo la ropa interior en su lugar, para decirse a sí mismo que debía ir lento y no perder el control. Al ceñir su cuerpo al de Rin noto como el miembro de este estaba poniéndose duro y siendo atrevido, se froto en él. Su miembro también estaba despertando y mucho más ahora que estaba en contacto con el de su pareja, solo la fina prenda de su ropa estaba entre ellos. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Rin besándolo y lamiendo la piel expuesta a su total disposición.

Había pedido a sousuke que fuera despacio, que disfrutaran cada segundo pero después de sentir como se frotaba contra su miembro sentía que ya no podía continuar con ritmo tan lento. El normalmente era un chico acelerado para la mayoría de las cosas, amaba la velocidad en el agua pero ahora que se hallaba en la tina con la persona más importante para él. Siempre ha querido que su primera vez fuera calmada, dulce y muy tierna, había pedido al pelinegro que se contuviera un poco de su naturaleza salvaje porque en parte le daba miedo saber cómo terminarían las cosas. Era virgen pero no ignorante, se había informado en mi de una ocasión sobre el tema. Un día había encontrado por accidente una revista en la habitación de Gou y justo ahora recordaba algunas escenas, pero el miedo había cedido ante la excitación. Ya imaginaba quien sería el de abajo. Pero las llamas en su cuerpo y el deseo solo le pedían continuar. En un arrebato por querer mas, con el sonrojo cubriéndole el rostro deslizo su mano por dentro el bóxer de su novio.

-Ahh Rin- gruño su nombre ante la repentina acción del chico, sinceramente nunca se espero que él tomara la iniciativa-Ahh, no me provoques de esta forma, que ya me cuesta mucho trabajo no tomarte y hacerte mío por completo en este presido instante.

-Sou... yo... estoy que no soporto ir calmado, te quiero ya. - su rostro parecía con fiebre, estaba poseído por la fiebre del deseo. -Tal vez me duela por ser mi primera vez pero ya te quiero... Te quiero en mi -dijo lo último en un susurro.

Su corazón dio un brinco ante la expresión deseosa de Rin, se sentía tan feliz por ser deseado de la misma forma, y aquella suplica era música para sus oídos...

-Rin, seré suave contigo, no dejare que pases dolor, quiero que en nuestra primera vez, sientas cuan preciado eres para mí.-Poso una de sus manos en la mejilla enrojecida de su amante y unio sus frentes.-Estoy sumamente feliz que me desees de la misma forma que yo a ti... Ven- le pidió tomando su mano, sacándolo fuera de la tina y envolviéndolo con una toalla- Realmente prefiero hacerlo en la cama, quiero que estés cómodo.

Rin camino tomado de la mano de Sousuke, no sentía los pasos. Literalmente flotaba en una nube de deseo y pasión. Al llegar a la litera se recostó en ella halando a su novio para luego darle un beso apasionado que encendiera el calor corporal, ya que el cambio de la tina al aire le causaba un poco de frio. - ¿Te he dicho que te amo?... Si, Sousuke, te amo con toda mi alma.

-Creo que no lo has dicho- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, obviamente feliz por oír un te amo de los labios de Rin-Pero aun que no lo hagas, se que tu corazón me pertenece.- No podía dejar la sonrisa idiota de su rostro, estaba demasiado feliz, pero sabía que debía continuar donde lo dejaron, pues consumar su amor seria la prueba más grande de sus sentimientos para ambos-¿Entonces, como deberíamos continuar?

Rin no contesto nada, sus orbes rojizas se tornaron aún más encendidas por el fuego del deseo que lo consumía. Alzo un brazo, tomando el cuello del pelinegro acercándolo hasta sus labios. Tenía sed y esta solo sería calmada en aquellos labios carnosos y exquisitos de su amante. Aprisiono con sus dientes el labio inferior de Sousuke indicándole que abriera la boca, una vez obedecido introdujo su lengua invitando a la del mas alto a una frenética danza. Abrió un poco las piernas creando espacio para que Sousuke se ubicara lo más cercano a él. Recordaba claramente algunas posiciones que había visto en internet. No es que fuera un engreído pero su corazón le dictaba que esta también era la primera experiencia sexual del moreno.

La invitación que recibió del pelirrojo, fue entendida al instante. Se posiciono en el hueco que se formaba en sus piernas, acoplándose al cuerpo del contrario. Con sus manos volvió a recorrer el pecho del chico, acariciando su bien formado abdomen gracias al deporte, su piel era suave al tacto, tal cual como siempre se la imagino.

El pene de Rin aún se veía algo duro, con una de sus manos comenzó a masturbare, era la primera vez que tocaba otro que no fuera el propio, pero tampoco era un tonto que no podía arreglárselas con darle placer a su pareja. Además quería conocer el cuerpo de Rin, aprender poco a poco, como llevarlo al éxtasis con sus caricias.

-Ah ah ...umh ah Sou-suke - le costaba pronunciar las palabras debido a las fuertes oleadas de placer que recibía por las caricias de su amante. Su miembro creció aún más de lo que antes se hallaba. La punta se tornaba tan roja como su cabello, tal vez no resistiría mucho tiempo.

Le estaba costando mares conservar algo de calma, deseaba estar dentro de Rin lo más pronto posible, pero no debía hacerlo lo sabía muy bien, tenía que prepararlo antes de dar el siguiente paso; además que le dolería un poco por más suave que Sou fuera con él, pues había investigado un poco, por esa misma razón se enfocaría en darle el máximo de placer antes de entrar en él. Lamio sus dedos humedeciéndolos antes de llevarlos a la entrada del chico.

-Rin, por favor relájate... Tal vez te duela un poco- le aconsejo antes de presionar unos de sus dedos hacia su interior.

Matsuoka se había preparado mentalmente para lo que venía, al menos eso creía el peli rojo. Pero las sensaciones que ahora recibía al sentir como uno de los dedos de Sousuke comenzaban a penetrar su entrada eran un poco raras, un fuerte hormigueo le recorría todo el interior. Tal vez desde el día en que cedió la litera de arriba al peli-negro estaba señalando su destino en la relación aunque para esa época era solo un sueño que él pudiera ir más allá de una amistad con el moreno.  
Tomo la almohada que se hallaba bajo su cabecera y con una dificultad terrible, debido a las oleadas de placer se llevaban su fuerza, intento ponerla debajo de su cadera. Sintió como la mano del más alto le ayudaba en su comedido. Rin sonrió abriendo sus piernas un poco más para facilitarle el trabajo a Sousuke. Le costaba retener los gemidos, cada vez eran más fuertes los choques eléctricos en su cuerpo. Increíblemente la intromisión de un dedo le causaba placer aunque no negaba un poco la incomodidad al principio, pero no dolió todo lo creído que podía pasar. Cerró los ojos concentrándose solo en las sensaciones, relajándose y entregando completamente el control a su novio.

Volvió a darle atención al miembro del pelirrojo sin dejar de penetrarle con su dedo, al parecer Rin había recibido muy bien su intromisión aun así para estar totalmente seguro de ello continuo metiendo y sacando su dedo antes de ingresar el segundo. Sabía que sería complicado prepararlo hasta que tres de sus dedos, pues ya estaba tan excitado que su pene palpitaba reclamando por ser atendido. Debía soportar solo un poco más hasta que Rin estuviera totalmente abierto para revivir su hombría en su interior. Estimulando ambos puntos de placer de su pareja se arriesgó a ingresar el último dedo.

A Sousuke realmente le encantaba torturarlo, el moreno atacaba sus dos centros más erógenos. Las oleadas de placer eran demasiado fuertes, su mente ya casi no funcionaba, se hallaba mareado y lo único que pensaba era en avanzar.

-Ahh Sou... su... ke ah... por... favor... Mételo de una buena vez -logro articular después de mucho esfuerzo.

Quedo perplejo por la demandante petición de Rin ¡Demonios! Ese chico era un indeciso. Le hiso reprimirse un montón y luego de todos los cuidados que estaba teniendo con él, le sale con que entre ya en su interior. Esa actitud merecía un castigo. E inclinándose hacia la intimidad del chico le dio una lamida al miembro erecto de Rin desde la punta a la base.  
Observó como el chico se contraía ante esta nueva caricia, pero lamer aquel falo nunca fue su verdadera intención... Por muy infantil e inmaduro que pueda ser, quería que el pelirrojo le suplicara aún más, que pidiera a gritos que lo poseyera. Y descendiendo aún más en la intimidad de Rin y llego a la dilatada entrada del chico e introdujo su lengua.

Fuego, fuego liquido, gaseoso y hasta solido sentía Rin, se estaba quemando vivo y todo gracias a Sousuke. Su cuerpo convulsionaba fuertemente. La lamida en su falo había hecho que el líquido pre-seminal comenzara derramarse, sentía que estaba a solo segundos de eyacular. Pero el moreno parecía disfrutar torturándole.  
-¡Idiota! -le gritó - ¿Qué haces? grrmm grrmm ahh -gruñidos y jadeos ahogados salían de la boca del pelirrojo. -Siento que estoy a punto de venirme… Una cosa es que comenzáramos con calma y otra que sigas torturándome. Ya no puedo más.-protestaba igual que un niño pequeño que fue traicionado por sus palabras- ¿Sabes lo que deseaba ambos alcanzáramos el orgasmo juntos? -unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de las orbes carmesí.

Ante las lágrimas del chico paro en seco de lamer su intimidad, no había considerado que Rin fuera a querer algo así, pero había olvidado que el chico era un romántico empedernido ... Aun así no se arrepentía de lo que había echó.

-Perdón por no notarlo, pero para mí hacerte sentir bien es algo muy importante... Quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo y cuanto te deseo- abrazo al pelirrojo y deposito un beso en el pecho de este. - Por favor no llores, quiero que sonrías mientras estamos junto.

Sousuke se separó de él, dedicándole una sonrisa, ahora que había notado que se le paso la mano era el momento de darle lo que ambos deseaban. Tomo al chico de las caderas mientras que a su vez se acomodaba entre sus piernas y separaba las de Rin con las propias.

-Si te duele no dudes en detenerme- le pidió, antes de llevar su pene a la entrada de Rin ya dilatada por el juego previo y le penetro lentamente, sintiendo la calidez de su interior.

El solo ver el rostro excitado de su amante llenaba de éxtasis al moreno, que muy pronto perdería su cordura, sabía muy bien que en cualquier momento arremetería contra Rin sin control. No, no debía hacerlo el pelirrojo es lo más preciado que tenía y debía tratarlo con la delicadeza con la que se trataba al cristal, por esa razón haría su mayor esfuerzo por ser suave aunque no estuviera en su naturaleza serlo.

Definitivamente amaba al pelinegro, todo el tiempo cuidaba de él. El trabajo previo había surgido el efecto adecuado, tras la dilatación casi no existía dolor. La sensación de tener la gran hombría de Sou era extraña, incomodaba un poco por lo grueso de este, pero a la vez el hecho de saber que lo albergaba en su interior lo llenaba de motivos para continuar pese al dolor. Acomodo su cadera acercándose mas al moreno, mientras encerraba al mayor con sus piernas. Quería más. Mucho más y eso era lo que su cuerpo trasmitía en cada acción. Abrazo la espalda del mayor acariciando aquella piel canela, que tanto lo provocaba.

El que Rin haya profundizado la embestida le huso dudar de su cometido. Ese chico si sabía cómo excitarlo. Cuando el muchacho lo capturó con sus piernas y le abrazo mando a volar todo de su mente y la lujuria se apodero de su cuerpo. Sujetando las caderas de Rin con ambas manos comenzó a penetrarlo rápidamente. Sentir como su pene frotaba en la cavidad del chico lo estaba llevando lentamente al clima.

\- Rin, Rin...- decía su nombre una y otra vez mientas lo penetraba sin ninguna pausa.

Escuchar a Sousuke pronunciar su nombre en medio de jadeos, cubierto de una capa de sudor y con aquella expresión de placer lo hacía completamente feliz. El pelinegro cada vez arremetía con mayor fuerza, en poco tiempo encontró el punto que volvía loco a su amante. El tiburón sentía que se hallaba a la puerta del clímax. Apretó aún más sus piernas con las caderas del más alto.

-Sou ahh ahh yo ya Ahhh me ... - no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando un fuerte orgasmo lo sacudió al pelirrojo quien derramo parte de su semen en el vientre de su novio.

La sensación de ser apretado por Rin que había llegado a su orgasmo lo deleito por completo, provocándole una oleada de placer muy pronto el pelinegro también alcanzaría el clímax. Paso su brazo por la cintura del pelirrojo alcanzo aún más sus caderas y dio unas últimas estocadas llegando lo más profundo en el chico antes de derramar su semen dentro de él. Con la respiración agitada se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Rin... pero no había sido suficiente anhelaba por mas.

Hacer el amor con Sousuke había sido maravilloso, su cuerpo aun temblaba. Deseaba más de aquel pelinegro que lo llevaba al cielo, pero su cuerpo ya no daba más, recibir las fuertes estocadas de Sou después de un día largo de actividades físicas en la piscina lo tenía agotado. Abrazo a su amante que aun permanecía dentro de él, levanto con esfuerzo la cabeza y dio un tierno beso sobre el cabello mojado de su novio. Para luego dejar caer su cabeza en el colchón mientras sus parpados traicioneramente se cerraban.

Rin había caído rendido luego de la excautiva muestra de amor que habían tenido. Aunque moría de ganas por continuar, el cansancio también se hiso un hueco en su cuerpo. Salió con cuidado del chico procurando no despertarlo. No logro ser capaz de aguantar lo suficiente y venirse fuera de Rin ahora lo había dejado totalmente sucio, pues su semen salía de su entrada. Se levanto de la cama en busca de una toalla al baño la cual humedecido un poco para limpiar a su amado.

Mientras le limpiaba una idiota sonrisa se poso en sus labios, todo parecía tan irreal, que Rin correspondiera sus sentimientos y no solo eso también le permitió demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, Y… pues el pelirrojo lo deseaba también. Eso le hacía tan feliz al moreno, Rin se le entregó en cuerpo y alma. Tomo una de las manos del chico y la apretó en las suyas.

\- Rin, no puedo prometerte hacerte completamente feliz- susurro despacio contra las manos de este- Tengo muchos defectos como para poder lograrlo, pero te hacer sentir especial cada vez que estemos juntos, no dejaré que vuelvas a llorar mientras estés conmigo.

Acostó al muchacho bajo las mantas de su cama después de dejar su cuerpo totalmente limpio. Dándole un ligero beso de buenas noches le dejo dormir, ya era hora de que el también lo hiciera. Subiendo a su cama se recostó sintiendo la mayor felicidad en su pecho.

* * *

Talvez nos pasamos con lo hard, pero disfrutamos un montón escribiéndolo (Zukhulentho *¬*) ... Espero que de todo corazón les guste, pues no solo es lemon, tan bien es sentimiento *-*

Bien les agradezco por leer nuestro fic, como siempre un comentario nunca esta demas, su opinion es muy valiosa para nosotras.

XiangLi y G-chan~


	3. Chapter 3

Había una sido una noche de sueño. Placentera, las imágenes de los besos y caricias entre los dos habían sido recurrentes en su mente. Después de una confesión y de hacer el amor, Rin deseaba poder dormir entre los brazos de su novio, técnicamente solo eran amigos ya que Sousuke no le había pedido aun que salieran ¿Pero, como llamas al chico a quien le entregas tu virginidad y con el que compartes sentimientos?

Rin estiro su brazo buscando el calor del pelinegro, pero su tacto no hallaba nada. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos llevándose la sorpresa de estar solo en la cama. Trato de levantarse y un fuerte mareo le hacía difícil incorporarse, sin mencionar que su cadera le dolía mucho.

¡Rayos! Pensó, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Ayer solo había sido placer, pero hoy se sentía como si el monstro mas grande del mar lo hubiera atropellado.

Aparte del dolor y el mareo, su piel ardía fuertemente. Se llevo la mano a la frente para hallarla muy caliente. Tenía fiebre, como temía cogió un resfriado. Se reprocho por no haber sido más cuidadoso con la lluvia. Pese a todas las obligaciones que tenia por realizar el día de hoy su cuerpo no le acompañaba en aquella tarea.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –murmuro para sí mismo- Sousuke, Sousuke- llamo el pelirrojo- Sousuke, idiota donde estas, no se supone que cuando haces el amor debes despertar con tu amante- gritó molesto.

-Oh, ya has despertado- hablo saliendo del baño con un termómetro en sus manos.

El moreno había despertado con un calor horrible y un dolor de cabeza insoportable, así que no le quedo más remedio que dejar la cómoda cama e ir a tomar alguna medicina para el dolor. Observo el rostro de Rin y lo vio algo sonrojado ¿Tal vez estaba afiebrado como él? Realmente esperaba que no.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?-le consulto, preocupado por su salud.

-Me siento muy mal, me sentiría mejor si te hubiera encontrado a mi lado al despertar. -Rin hizo un puchero. –Sousuke, podrías darme una mano, por favor. Mi cuerpo pesa y me duele mucho la cabeza y la cadera. –se estaba comportando niño berrinchudo que solo quería que le mimaran -Además estoy sudado. Me gustaría tomar algo, en mi mochila creo que hay unas pastillas que Gou suele empacarme por si enfermo. ¿Cómo te sientes tu Sou? ¿La lluvia también te hizo daño?

-Lo siento, debí quedarme a tu lado- dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzado, tendría que adaptarse pronto a ese lado tan romántico de Rin o estaría en problemas.- Y perdón por ser tan rudo anoche...- Buen momento para sentirse avergonzado, cubrió su boca con una mano, como si eso le ayudara a quitar la pena. Ayer todo parecía tan mágico, que por poco creía que era un sueño, pero la realidad era maravillosa. El pelirrojo se había entregado a él, haciendo a Sousuke el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

\- Solo tengo fiebre, nada de lo que te debas preocupar- busco los medicamento en la mochila de Rin, aunque el chico lo negara le gustaba ser mimado por su hermanita- Toma, iré por un poco de agua.

-Gracias-dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa. -Aunque no te encontrara a mi lado soñé contigo toda la noche y en... -calló avergonzado, su rostro se puso aun mas rojo de lo que estaba. -A pesar del dolor ayer todo fue maravilloso Sousuke. -Comentó el pelirrojo.

-Pero, ahora estas todo dolido... Me hace sentir culpable, por no ser más cuidadoso- le dijo mientras se sentaba a al lado de Rin y le entregaba el vaso de agua.

-No te preocupes, tal vez las actividades del club y el resfriado sean catalizadores del dolor, un baño de agua caliente me ayudara.-le explicaba, pues no quería que el chico se sintiera responsable de nada- Me baño y arreglo rápido; y nos vamos por el desayuno.

Rin con algo de esfuerzo se levanto para ir al baño, el mareo aun se adueño de su cuerpo por lo que tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caerse.

-Oye, Rin ¿Qué haces? ¿Pretendes que te deje levantar en el estado en que te encuentras?- cuestiono al pelirrojo que por poco perdía el equilibrio al intentar ir al baño- Vuelve a la cama, yo me encargare de todo. Solo descansa y recupérate.

-Rayos, hace mucho que no me daba un resfriado y este quiere torturarme de verdad. Necesito asearme, luego te prometo que volveré a la cama.- dijo sonriéndole al pelinegro, tratando de apaciguar el temor de este. -Sousuke te vez tan hermoso cuidándome. – le dijo desde la puerta del baño, logrando que este se avergonzara.

En el baño Rin se quito la sabana con que se cubrió, ya que había dormido desnudo. Abrió la llave de la ducha y entro en ella.

El pobre de Sou no podía hacer nada en contra del testarudo de Rin, así que mientras el chico entro al baño, fue al comedor a buscar el desayuno de ambos, no sin antes avisar a su profesor titular que se ausentarían a clases; ni loco dejaría que su pelirrojo fuera a clases así y mucho menos lo dejaría solo.

Ya de regreso a su cuarto dejo el desayuno en el escritorio y cambio las sabanas de la cama de Rin, para que pudiera descansar cómodamente en sabanas limpias y sin el rastro de la actividad nocturna que estas tuvieron que presenciar.

-¿Sousuke qué es esto?- gritó a penas termino de bañarse y contemplarse en el espejo. -¡Estoy lleno de marcas! -exclamó inquieto mientras regresaba del baño con una toalla en sus caderas y otra secando su cabello - Tendré que usar el maquillaje de Gou, pero en la piscina se sale ¿Ahora qué haré? -se preguntaba mas para él que para su interlocutor -menos mal hoy no iré a clases pero en un solo día no creo que se desvanezcan -el rostro de angustia en el pelirrojo era evidente.

-Son la prueba de mi amor por ti, de que ahora me perteneces... ¿Por qué te molestas por ello? ¿Hice mal en hacerlo?- dijo serio, sabía que el chico habla sin pensar a veces, pero que le reclamara por aquello no le hiso gracia, realmente le había ofendido con su actitud.- ahí deje tu desayuno, puedes comerlo.-Y sin decir más se dispuso a dejar la habitación, molesto por los reglamos de Rin.

-Perdóname -dijo tomándolo de la mano. -No es que me arrepienta de haberme entregado a ti, solo que me preocupa que puedan decir en el club. Sé que te fastidian los chismes y no quiero que comiencen a hablar demás- el pelirrojo tenia la mirada caída y unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Se sentía culpable por haber causado que su Sou se sintiera mal por lo que dijo.

-Me da igual lo que digan, no me avergüenzo de mi relación contigo.-llevo la mano de Rin a su boca depositando un suave beso- No llores por eso -con su otra mano limpio las lagrimas que mojaban la mejilla del chico- Sabes cómo son los chicos, jamás dirían algo malo de ti, te quieren mucho.

-Sousuke -grito emocionado lanzándose a abrasar al más alto con tanta fuerza que terminaron ambos en el suelo, con Rin encima y la toalla que envolvía su cadera yacía a un lado en el suelo. El pelirrojo se hallaba ahora totalmente desnudo.

-Rin, no vuelvas a provocarme así, estás enfermo... Ten más cuidado- se incorporo quedando sentado en el piso, con el chico a horcajadas sobre él-Mejor recuéstate y descansa.

Debía ponerle limites a sus instintos, pues esa piel lo llamaba a probarla otra vez y no sería tan animal como para tocar a Rin estando enfermo.

Rin se sentía frustrado, no había hecho nada con el propósito de tentar a Sousuke, pero no negaría que la escena lo había estremecido. El deseaba un beso, los labios de su amante lo llamaban a gritos.

-Rin-senpai, Rin-senpai- se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

Molesto al escuchar la voz de Nitori se levanto lo más rápido posible, abriendo el closet y sacando un pantalón de sudadera negro y una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color. Se las puso tan rápido que en su accionar casi se cae, el mareo lo atacaba de nuevo.

\- ¡Nitori-senpai! Matsukoa-senpai, tal vez este desmayado deberíamos empujar la puerta.- dijo desde afuera cierto pelirrojo impulsivo. Rin se apresuro a la cama con la mala suerte de tropezar con un libro que había dejado en el suelo. Definitivamente no era su día, se llevaría un buen golpe. Apenas pudiera se metería a la cama y no saldría de ahí en buenas horas.

Sou alcanzo a sostener a Rin evitando la caída que se le aproximaba. Acuno perfectamente al chico en sus brazos. Sentir que el pelirrojo caía perfectamente entre ellos, le aceleraba el corazón.

-Momo-kun no podemos entrar así- le detenía en vano el chico de cabellos plateados. definitivamente le era muy difícil controlar a Momotarou

-¿Yamazaki -senpai, Matsukoa -senpai que están haciendo? Acaso ustedes... -No alcanzo a decir más el menor de los Mikoshiba, pues la mirada furiosa de Rin lo dejo petrificado.

-Sousuke, gracias. El resfriado me tiene demasiado mareado -dijo el pelirrojo metiéndose a la cama y tapándose todo lo que podía, tratando de disimular el sonrojo causado por hallarse en aquellos brazos que tanto amaba y a la vez la molestia causada por la intromisión de sus kohais.

-No seas grosero, Momo-kun. Rin-senpai está enfermo y Sousuke-senpai también, debemos dejarlos descansar tranquilos- le regañaban el más pequeño.- Lo siento mucho, pero estábamos preocupados por ustedes y hemos venido a ver si podemos ayudarles en algo.

-No te preocupes Nitori, es Rin es que esta más delicado.- le respondió con una sonrisa cortes, apreciaba que ellos se preocuparan por el estado de salud de ambos.

\- Les agradezco mucho la preocupación, solo es un mal resfriado, con un poco de descanso seguro mañana estaré mejor.-dijo tratando de calmarse, la intensa mirada de momo sobre él lo exasperaba. Su estomago gruño con fuerza avergonzándolo mas.

-Espero que se recuperen pronto. Por el club no se preocupe, Rin-senpai, entre todos nos encargaremos de mantener el orden y que el entrenamiento vaya sin problemas.

Sin duda el chico de ojos azules era muy noble, quizás era un joven muy puro para su edad.

-Gracias Nitori. - el chico tiburón se sentó alcanzando la bandeja que Sousuke le había traído antes.

\- Matsukoa-senpai eso se ve delicioso, me regala una galleta. –hablo su kohai menos conservador.

\- No.

\- Pero es solo una - argumento el más bajo.

\- No fueron hechas por Gou - contraataco rin sin piedad.

\- No importa, las que ella prepara son diferentes. -contesto tomando una galleta.

\- Oye esas me las trajo, Sou. -renegó el mayor - ¿Cómo es que conoces las galletas de mi hermana?

-Mi hermano me comparte las que ella le hornea-el rostro de Rin se convirtió en un poema. Su lado de hermano celoso salió a flote, reflejándose en la mirada enfurruñada con la cual observaba al chico.

-Te he dicho que con Kou no te metas, no es para ti- interrumpió el pelinegro, para él Kou era como la hermana que nunca había tenido, y la defendería de chicos tan tontos como Momotarou.

-Yamazaki-senpai no se ponga así, es cierto que es una chica muy bella y me deslumbro, pero ella es la novia de mi hermano. Además yo encontré a una persona maravillosa de la que estoy totalmente enamorado. - Momo observaba fijamente a Nitori mientras sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que no tenia igual.

El corazón del pequeño dio un vuelco con la mirada que Momo le dedico, además había provocado que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ¿Era eso una confección?... ¡Dios, no sabía qué hacer! Se sentía muy avergonzado frente a sus sempais.

-Bien entonces nosotros no les quitaremos más tiempo, por favor descansen- dijo el paliplata tomando del brazo al impulsivo de momo. Y le murmura al oído-No tomes las cosas de los demás, es de mala educación.- y casi arrastrándolo lo saco de la habitación, intentando por todos los medio ocultar su rostro de la vista de todos.

-Pero Nitori -senpai, aun hay tiempo de ir a clases, yo quería preguntar a Matsukoa-senpai por esas marcas que tiene el cuello -dijo el chico al salir por la puerta haciendo que tanto el peli plata como sus mayores se sonrojaran a más no poder.

Rin los observo en silencio totalmente consternado por lo que acaba de pasar. Su hermana era novia de su ex-capitan y no lo sabía, Momo se había enamorado de Aichiro o eso había dado a entender y esas marcas por las que había peleado con Sousuke habían llamado la atención de aquel remolino andante llamado Momotarou.

-Hasta que se fueron. Pobre Nitori, la tiene difícil con ese huracán como compañero de cuarto- comento aliviado de estar a solas por fin- ¿Necesitas algo más? Puedo ir a buscarlo al comedor .

-Lo que quiero no está en el comedor, me gustaría un beso de buenos días. -respondió Rin.

Dejo escapar una risita antes de tocar eso labios con un tierno beso.

\- Desayunemos ahora, después te sigo besando todo lo que quieras.

* * *

El tercer capi! Realmente espero que les guste y nos digan que les parece el fic *-* hay tan poco SouRin :( con lo canon que son XDD

Bueno, como habrán notado les dimos comienzo al MomoAi 3 que cosita mas tierna *3* Caba vez me enamora mas de este fic... tal ves solo sea yo y mi amiga la que pensemos que es hermoso XDD Vamos! dennos su opinon TT_TT que nos falta el aire sin ella ;_;

En fin, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, ya pronto publicare el próximo capi *-*/ ... Besos


	4. Chapter 4

-Espera Nitori-senpai -tomo al peli plata de la mano girándole para quedar frente a él. -Yo necesito decirte algo, sé que soy infantil y te hago pasar vergüenzas; pero muchas cosas las hago para que me notes porque la persona de quien hablaba allí adentro -señaló la habitación de la que acababan de salir- Eres tú. Nitori Aiichiro me enamore de ti ¿Podrías salir conmigo? -preguntó tomándole de ambas manos.

-Aaah... Yo, yo no sé qué decir- agacho la cabeza sonrojado, esperando que su flequillo cubriera su rostro. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la confección de Momo-kun -Nunca me imaginé que podrías tener esos sentimientos por mi Momo-kun- la vergüenza se podía notar incluso en su voz.

Se veía tan adorable sonrojado que hacía que su corazón se acelerara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Te amo de verdad, no quería decir nada hasta estar totalmente seguro. Te amo Aiichiro- se acercó mirándolo fijamente. Levanto el mentón del más bajo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

El beso pillo totalmente con la guardia baja, a su cerebro le costaba mucho procesar las cosas, pero al parecer su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a aceptar los sentimientos de Momotarou, pues no sentía ninguna urgencia por huir de ahí.

-Momo-kun...-pronuncio su nombre con un suave susurro.

"Momo-kun" fue la dulce voz que escucho el dueño de los ojos naranja. Aiichiro no le había rechazado. Pese a que aún no le contestaba nada acerca de su propuesta, pero oír como lo llama de esa forma lo emocionaba mucho. Lo tomo con delicadeza de la mano y lo condujo a su habitación. Insistiría hasta que el peli plata le dijera que si, así que prefería la intimidad a ese lugar, este donde cualquiera podría pasar e interrumpirles.

Nitori se dejó llevar por el menor... No lo había rechazado ¿Pero, pensaba aceptar tener una relación con él? El chico no estaba seguro de cómo llevar las cosas. Estaba claro que nada sería como antes si le rechazaba y no quería herir a un chico como, Momo, por su inseguridad.

No creía sentirse enamorado del chico, pero este tenía un lugar en su corazón, le apreciaba tanto que no quería dejarlo herido por rechazarlo. Al menos podía intentarlo, dejar que Momotarou entre en su corazón y le enamore completamente.

Por otra parte Momo se hallaba inquieto, no quería forzar al peli plata a que lo amara, pero si quería capturar su corazón y que se diera cuenta de que compartían sentimientos. Tal vez era un iluso, pero la forma en que lo miraba y algunas acciones del más bajo le hacían creer que el amor era mutuo.

Llegaron a la habitación en un completo silencio. Cerro la puerta con seguro y halo al chico contra su pecho.

-Estoy seguro que no es un capricho. Te amo de verdad y algo muy dentro de mí cree que no es un amor unilateral. La forma en que me miras y como me dices las cosas, como me tratas; me indica que he alcanzado un pedacito de tu corazón. Por favor deja que pueda alcanzarlo todo.

Se veía sobrepasado por la sinceridad y pasión con la que Momo expresaba sus sentimientos. Como si fuera calcinado por ellos haciéndolo sucumbir ante aquellas palabras de amor. Sentía el latir de su corazón tan fuerte que le parecía que en cualquier momento este dejaría de latir, quedando sin aire.

Debía decir algo, pero no encontraba su voz, pues Momo-kun había dicho todo lo que él había pensado. Le había pedido su corazón, pero esto seguía así estaba seguro que el chico se llevaría todo.

-Momo-kun... Yo, yooo-logro decir a duras penas, pues su mente era un caos. Ordeno su pensamientos antes de continuar- ¿Realmente quieres estar conmigo? No estoy seguro si podre darte todo de mi ¿Aun así quieres mi corazón?

-Si me das la esperanza de poder conquistarte. Para mi tener solo una luz de poder llegar a tu corazón es más que suficiente y seré el chico más feliz y luchare por hacerte feliz a ti también, a pesar de mis torpezas. Además estaremos a mano porque yo ya te entregue mi corazón, es tuyo sin condiciones.

Fue conmovido por las palabras de su compañero de habitación ¿Realmente merecía ser amado con ese fervor? Le era casi imposible creer que alguien lo amara tanto como Momo le decía. ¿Pero le daría la oportunidad? Negar que sentía cosas por ese chico sería tan inútil como querer tapar el sol como un dedo, solo que no estaba seguro de sus propios sentimientos. Si llegaba a herirlo se sentiría la peor persona de la tierra.

Recolectando todo su valor cerro la distancia entre ellos, abrazando al chico que se había confesado ante él de la forma más dulce, que nunca antes hubiera esperado.

-Sí, quiero. Momo-kun, si quiero salir contigo.- Dijo lo más claro que pudo ocultando el rostro en el hombro del chico. Ya lo había dicho, dejaría que ese impulsivo chico tomara su corazón.

-Yo entiendo que tengas temores pero... -un momento… ¿Había dicho que sí? ¿No había dicho que no? su cerebro le daba vueltas. -¿En serio dijiste que si? ¿No me engaña mi loco corazón? -pregunto Momo sosteniendo a Aiichiro de ambos brazos y con sus ojos tan vigilantes como queriendo poder ver su alma.

-No me hagas repetirlo, Momo-kun, me da vergüenza...- con todo lo que le había costado darle el sí, el chico le sale con eso, me merecía un buen golpe en la cabeza por idiota- Baka...

-Yupiiiii -grito entusiasmado, no era un sueño. Sin soltar al peli plateado, Momo acerco sus labios a los del chico, eran tan dulces y cálidos, tan adictivos. Cerró sus ojos entregando todo su corazón en aquel contacto soñado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquel beso tan repentino que Momo le dio, pero no fue capaz de apartarlo al contrario se dejó llevar por esos labios que le acariciaban dulcemente, sin brusquedad, y sin ser cociente de su propio cuerpo, puso las manos sobre el pecho de su kohai, acercándose más a él, quería sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

El peli rojo se hallaba extasiado, solo deseaba más y más de aquel chico tímido que le había robado el corazón. Cada vez le limitaba más su espacio personal. No es que quisiera atosigarlo, simplemente necesitaba sentir el calor de su pecho contra el suyo propio mientras se ahogaba en aquel manantial fresco que eran los labios del más bajo.

Sin querer término arrinconándolo contra el borde la litera haciendo que el más bajo perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran en la cama. La respiración de Aii estaba acelerada casi o igual que su corazón, se había dejado llevar por el menor sin darse cuenta de la situación, hasta que sintió el colchón en su espalda.

–Pe...Perdón -dijo avergonzado levantándose. Su corazón se había acelerado demasiado. Sentir a Aiichiro de esa forma aunque fuera por solo un microsegundo le evaporaba la razón. -Cre... creo que debemos ir a clases.

-Sí, mejor nos vamos, o nos castigaran después de clases, y llegaremos tarde al club- no podía evitar que sus palabras salieran apresuradas una tras la otra.

Se sentía abrumado por los sentimientos que el chico le hacía experimentar y muchos no los conocía, eran nuevos para Nitori, Pero… le hacía sentirse feliz ¿Así se siente la gente enamorada? No sabía muy bien lo que era en realidad, pero deseaba que su corazón lograra enamorarse de Momo y corresponder de la misma forma esos hermosos sentimientos que el chico le está regalando.

Su cabeza estaba por explotar, eran demasiadas emociones juntas. Aunque si le preguntaran, a clases es donde menos quería ir, hubiera preferido quedarse ahí con el chico peli plateado, pero si no quería cometer una locura y espantarlo era mejor huir de aquellos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho y tal parecía que el más bajo creía lo mismo.

Tomó su mochila y camino hacia la salida.

-Aiichiro-senpai nos vemos en el entrenamiento, que tengas buenas clases- dijo dándole una sonrisa antes de literalmente huir de la habitación que compartían

El peli plata se la paso todo el día pensando en cómo Momo-kun pudo fijarse un en un chico como él. Pues no se consideraba alguien muy atractivo; las pocas veces que sintió que una chica le gustaba, estas nunca le miraban de la misma forma, así que termino por resignarse, pues simplemente no podía llegar a importarle a nadie. Tampoco tenía una gran personalidad, de hecho odiaba muchas cosas de sí mismo... Entonces… ¿Cómo es que su kohai se enamoró de él si no tenía nada de especial? Realmente no lograba entenderlo, por más que lo pensara una y otra vez.

Incluso por todo el día le dio vueltas al asunto hasta que llegó la hora de ir a la práctica y ver al chico que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos. Por más que le haya pensado no sabía cómo enfrentar sus sentimientos y los de su compañero de habitación, y mucho menos que hacer con ellos... Y no tenía a nadie a quien preguntarle sobre ello.

Momotarou por otra parte se la paso todo el día distraído en clases, sonriendo como idiota. El profesor de matemáticas le había llamado la atención tres veces, el de geografía se había burlado de él por estar en las nubes y la señorita de inglés casi lo expulsa de clases y aún seguía sonriendo con el corazón a mil.

Aiichiro le había dado una oportunidad para conquistarlo, para enamorarlo y plantar en él una semilla de amor tal como el pequeño había hecho en el suyo sin darse cuenta. ¿Que tenía Aiichiro que lo había enamorado? A ciencia cierta no sabía, además de aquel cabello plateado que parecía bañado por la luna, ese frágil cuerpo que simulaba ser una delicada estatua de cera o esa personalidad tan dulce como la miel, una inteligencia sin igual, tan distinto a él. Podría decir que era la ley de los polos opuestos que se atraen o el complemento de la naturaleza, blanco y negro, día y noche, tierra y mar, Aiichiro y Momotarou, simplemente lo amaba.

Suspirando Aiichiro entro a cambiarse al camerino del club. Esperaba que en el agua todas sus inquietudes desaparecieran aunque sea por un momento.

Dejo su ropa ordenada en su casillero y se dispuso a ir a la piscina. Hoy el capitán no estaba y debía avisarle a sus compañeros. Y esforzarse aún más, para que Rin-senpai no se sintiera mal por no haber podido asistir el día de hoy

Las clases por fin habían pasado para Momo. Demasiado tiempo sin estar al lado de aquel chico que le robaba cada suspiro. Anhelaba ir a la piscina y verlo aunque tendría que controlar las ansias de ser cariñoso, tal vez a Aiichiro le molestaría que sacar a la luz las cosas sin hablar antes.

Se hallaba pensando en que era lo mejor que podía hacer cuando entro al camerino y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras. Aiichiro se estaba cambiando, ya se hallaba en bañador. Ver el cuerpo semidesnudo del menor le conmociono todo el interior. No es que no lo hubiera visto antes solo que ahora era completamente consciente y más cuando ese mismo día había probado aquellos dulces labios y había sentido bajo de si aquel cuerpo suave que encajaba perfectamente con él.

El rubor lo cubrió, su rostro reflejaba lo que su corazón sentía. Anhelaba lanzarse en los brazos de aquel chico y explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero la razón estaba vez no lo dejaría actuar como un loquillo, sino se controlaba terminaba espantando al peli plata.

\- Perdón -dijo saliendo apresuradamente del camerino.

Momo-kun había entrado en algún momento que no noto, pero no entendía porque se disculpó, sino había hecho da malo aun, tampoco entro escandaloso como solía hacerlo... ¿tal vez fue porque lo vio cambiándose? No sería la primera vez... Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora la situación había cambiado, desde esta mañana ambos dieron el siguiente paso, ya no eran solo amigos, pues había aceptado los sentimientos del pelirrojo. Por una extraña razón ahora se sentía desnudo, así que tomando su chaqueta y subiendo el cierre hasta arriba salió a la piscina. Al llegar allí saludo a sus superiores e informo sobre la condición de Rin.

Paso todo el entrenamiento demasiado callado para su costumbre, algunos le preguntaron si se hallaba enfermo. Aunque le decía que se encontraba bien, nadie le creía. ¿Acaso era así de escandaloso como todos le decían? Sabía que era muy alegre y un poco hablador pero no para que lo trataran de enfermo por solo encerrarse en su mundo y pensar en lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Amaba a Aiichiro, se le había declarado y hasta ahí todo era un castillo en las nubes. Extrema felicidad, aun así, rápido se le había caído el sueño al notar como el mismo rompía la fantasía de un amor ideal con un deseo más allá de lo romántico. Aún no había conquistado el corazón del peli plata y ya deseaba incontrolablemente su cuerpo. Lo espantaría de esa manera. No podía ser brusco, se había prometido madurar si aquel chico de ojos celestes le daba una oportunidad.

Ahora Momo no podía dar un paso atrás. Se rasco fuertemente la base de la cabeza como tratando de masajear su cerebro y que este le diera alguna luz. Necesitaba el consejo de alguien ¿Pero, de quién? Sus amigos de clase tenían igual o menos experiencia que él, además se burlarían si les preguntaba. De los chicos del club solo tenía confianza con Matsukoa y Yamazaki. Matsukoa, tal vez lo retaría por los diferentes números que armo por Gou y ahora decía que amaba a otra persona, seguro se enojaría.

-Yamazaki -senpai parece ser un chico inteligente y centrado- se dijo a sí mismo. Definitivamente él era su mejor opción.-Apenas terminara la práctica iré a pedirle consejo.

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza! Gomen, gomen u.u ... Por ciertos motivos no he podido actulizar, pero este fic pueden leerlo en "Yo adoro leer fic *-*" en facebook para que no sufran mientras actualizo en fanfiction XD

Espero que este capitulo fuera de su agrado, ademas es imposible no amar el MomoAi (? ...Particularmente me tienen loca 3 Y ademas con esos senpais de consejeros seguro todo sale bien XDD

Bueno gracias por leer, y recuerden que sus palabras son siempre bien recibidas :3

Cuidense!


	5. Chapter 5

Nunca había sentido tantos nerviosismos. Había nadado demasiado mal, no lograba concentrarse. Mil preguntas le atosigaban en la mente. El problema no había sido comprender sus sentimientos ni confesarse, el problema era ahora como controlarse.

Había luchado porque no fuera visto en la práctica observando más de lo que debía a Aiichiro, había luchado contra el deseo de correr, tomarlo, llevarlo a su habitación y besarlo hasta que ya sus bocas no dieran más. Él no era un chico de mucho control, al contrario era impetuoso y decidido, pero tenía miedo de hacerle daño a la persona que amaba. Que el peliplata se alejara de él, si imponía un ritmo muy rápido en la relación.

Su hermano estaría a esa hora en clases no lo atendería, necesitaba con urgencia un consejo. Ya había pensado en quien podía tenderle una mano. Camino decido al cuarto de sus senpais y toco la puerta. Cuando esta fue abierta saludo a Sousuke que le habría.

-Etto... ¿Yamazaki senpai puedo hablar con usted un momento a solas?

-¿Eres tu Momotarou, ya termino la practica?- dijo secándose el pelo con una toalla, pues ya se sentía mucho mejor de la fiebre, mientras que no podía decir lo mismo de su pareja. Ahora Rin dormía plácidamente en la cama pues no había descansado lo suficiente, se habían estado entreteniendo durante la tarde y ahora el pobre pelirrojo era el que sufría las consecuencias. -¿Es muy urgente lo que necesitas?

-Si ya terminaron. Bueno algunos quedaron organizando algunos detalles, pero yo necesitaba pedirle un consejo a usted.

-¿Podrías darme un momento para cambiarme?

-Entonces lo esperare en la puerta de salida del instituto, si está de acuerdo. -dijo de manera educada y con un toque de… ¿Suplica?

-Está bien, voy al rato voy- prometió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Le parecía raro que ese chico se viera tan preocupado, además le venía a pedir consejos. ¿Sera referente a la natación? No si fuera ese el caso lo citaría en la piscina. ¿Entonces que podría ser? ¿Consejos de amor? Pfff estaba loco si creía que lo ayudaría a conquistar a Kou.

Se abrigo antes de salir, no quería enfermar nuevamente, pues tenía que ayudar a Rin a mejorar y para eso tenía que permanecer sano. Sou no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar acordado por el menor.

El menor se hallaba nervioso, que tal vez Sousuke no fuera o no quisiera aconsejarlo. Estaba a punto de regresar a buscarlo cuando vio llegar a su senpai. - ¡Yamazaki senpai! Yo... usted... Yo estoy enamorado-dijo el de cabellos rojizos naranjas alzando la voz.

-¿Aaaah? ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, para eso me llamaste?- ese mocoso se le estaba confesando, pero si nunca lo trato muy bien en primer lugar. Además él solo tenía ojos para Rin- Lo siento, pero yo... no puedo.

-¿He? ¿Usted no puede? Ahora si estoy frito. - exclamo con tristeza - ¿Ahora a quien le pido consejos? Yamazaki-senpai es porque usted no se ha enamorado ¿Cierto?

-¿Eh?- uff así que era eso, había pensado otra cosa- Espera, espera ¿A qué te refieres, quieres que te de consejos de amor?

-Yo estaría asustado si fuera esa persona- dijo bromeando, aunque en parte era lo que en realidad creía, desde que supo que estaba tras Kou le hiso la cruz, fue ahí cuando recordó lo sucedido en la mañana, la mirada que le dio a su kohai.- ¿Esa persona es Nitori?

-¿Ehh? No soy tan terrible senpai, tal vez un poco enérgico si pero soy buen chico. ¿Cómo supo que es Nitori? -pregunto mientras su semblante palidecía completamente.

-Lo dijiste esta mañana y lo miraste de una forma muy especial, diste a entender que lo amabas.

-Etto...-se rasco la nuca avergonzado - Es que me he es muy difícil controlar mi corazón y mi boca. Nitori hace que mi imprudencia salga a flote. Yo solo quiere que se fije en mí, quiero protegerlo y hacerlo feliz. Cada vez que está cerca, mi corazón se acelera demasiado y solo deseo abrazarlo; y esta mañana, el ambiente me motivaba más. Usted y Matsukoa senpai se veían tan acaramelados que me dio algo de envidia, así quiero estar yo alguna vez con Nitori-senpai. Por eso, me puede enseñar sus tácticas de seducción por favor. -suplico el menor.

El pelinegro carraspeo ante las palabras del muchacho, que siendo tan idiota se dio cuenta de que había algo entre Rin y él. Solo tenía la cara de serlo. Pero era un muchacho muy decidido, lo envidiaba un poco, pues le encantaría tener esas agallas. En fin ahora era feliz con ese pelirrojo que le robaba el aliento.

-¿Insinúas que yo lo seduje? Los sentimientos entre nosotros son los mismos. Pero si tu no haces algo con tuyos, llegara el momento en que no puedas suportarlo, te dolerá tanto que creerás que no podrás respirar si no lo tienes a tu lado - hablo basándose en su propia experiencia, pues así se había sentido cuando vio a Rin tan obsesionado con Nanase; el corazón se le había hecho pedazos y en ese mismo instante no hizo más que pensar en cómo recuperar al chico, pero el destino fue muy amable con Sou, dándole la dicha de ser correspondido.

-El único consejo que puedo darte es que no dejes pasar tu oportunidad, si lo amas como dices dalo todo porque él te llegue a amar de la misma forma.

-Estoy seguro que usted conquisto a Rin-senpai, tiene pinta de ser un galán. Además es muy inteligente. Yo quiero ser como usted, senpai - dijo momo con toda la honestidad que fluía de su pecho -El problema es que usted es calmado. Y a mí me cuesta controlarme.

-¿Parezco calmado? No es cosa de ser calmado, si no de sinceridad, ser trasparente con lo que sientes. Tú puedes querer hacer muchas cosas, pero al final es tu pareja quien tiene la decisión en sus manos y solo debes respetarla. Y si no te gusta, siempre puedes intentar hacer que cambie de opinión.- el menor parecía confundido, realmente no servía como consejero.

-Hoy me le confesé y luego de insistir me acepto. Aiichiro-senpai es mi novio, fui muy feliz cuando me dijo q me daría la oportunidad, nos besamos y fue maravilloso, pero luego quise avanzar más, y ahí tengo miedo que pueda asustarse si le toco demás. Si se aleja de mí ahora, yo me muero… Y si llegara a dejarme ir más lejos… ¿Qué hago?, yo... Nunca he tenido sexo con nadie, sería mi primera vez; con el chico que amo y que mueve todo en mí y si no soy capaz de ser calmado como usted y me deja. ¿Qué hago? – exclamo mostrándose desesperado, casi llegando al llanto el chico de cabellos anaranjados.

La honestidad y el poco tacto de Momotarou dejaba sin palabras a Sou, hasta se sentía avergonzado por oírlo hablar así.

-Solo dejas que las cosas se den, no fuerces nada, si Nitori acepto a estar contigo no sé porque te preocupas tanto, él ya sabe cómo eres, debe estar seguro de en qué se está metiendo. - dijo dejando el lugar. Sousuke ya no podía más con esa conversación, no era un experto en el amor, pero tampoco era tan abierto en el tema como este chico.

-¿En serio senpai, puedo ser yo mismo? ¿No es necesario que me frene cada que quiero algo con Nitori? Si entendí bien es solo dejar que las cosas fluyan, así que solo iré proponiendo y de acuerdo a como Nitori acepte vamos continuando ¿No?

Momo solo había entendido lo que él quería, el oji verde solo meneo la cabeza agotado, seguramente aún estaba débil por su fiebre, pero este chico se había encargado de acabar con toda la energía de reserva que poseía.

-Usted es genial senpai, sabía que no había otro mejor que usted para que me aconsejara. Definitivamente gracias. ¡Por cierto! No deje tantas marcas en Matsukoa senpai, tardan en desaparecer y ya sabe lo chismosos que son en el club, ya hoy algunos murmuraban cosas por la ausencia de los dos.

Yamazaki se sonrojo por lo que dijo ese crio, nunca le dio tanta confianza para que le hablara con aquella intimidad y mucho menos de sus temas personales; que él quisiera hacerlo con los suyos era su problema, pero Sou no tenía por qué hablar de los suyos. Así que ignorando lo último, siguió su camino, Rin le preocupaba más que un mocoso hormonal como momo.

-Senpai espere -grito el más bajo, acelero el paso hasta alcanzarlo. -Gracias por ayudarme, tome esto por favor - le dijo sacando de su bolsillo un sobre, este contenía dos entradas para el cine. – Ahora voy a buscar a Aiichiro.- camino con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ohh, gracias...-eso sí que no se lo esperaba, este chico si sabía cómo hacer las cosas, no era un mal educado como parecía. Se sintió un poco culpable por ser tan antipático con él, ahora que no estaba tras de Kou no tenía por qué ser tan duro con el pobre muchacho -Espero que todo salga bien para ti. -sonrió al ver a Momo tan feliz hacia los dormitorios, esperaba que con lo que le dijo haber aclarado la mente de ese joven.

El menor de los Mikoshiba se sentía más ligero y calmado, trataría de no adelantar las cosas pero si se daban sería más feliz aun. Se desvió del cuarto camino a la cafetería, compraría algunos refrescos y dulces para compartir con su novio mientras cada uno hacían sus respetivas tareas y tal vez, solo tal vez, podían sacar un rato para besarse. Pues aun no tenía suficiente de esos embriagantes labios.

Se había despertado solo en la habitación, no sabía a donde había ido Sousuke. Definitivamente después de un buen descanso se sentía mejor, ya la fiebre lo había dejado. Escucho como tocaban a la puerta, luego escucho la voz nerviosa de su ex compañero de cuarto, Aiichiro. Al principio este joven le pareció molesto pero luego se convirtió en un amigo, casi como en un hermano menor.

Se levantó de la cama para no hacerlo esperar y abrió la puerta.

-Dime para que necesitas -le respondió con una sonrisa tratando de calmar al menor que se notaba fuertemente angustiado.

-¡Rin-senpai! -exclamo lanzándose a sus brazos-¡No sé qué hacer! Necesito que me ayude por favor.

Que el más pequeño se le tirada encima lo descoloco completamente, siempre había sido muy apegado a él, pero nunca para hacer algo así. Definitivamente había algo que lo preocupaba mucho a Ai, pero lo malo sería que es que entrara Sousuke en cualquier momento y mal interpretara la situación. Retiro al más pequeño y lo hizo sentar en una silla frente a él.

-Dime que te pasa.

Ai tomo asiento como le pidió su senpai, había ido decidido y ahora no sabía cómo abordar el tema. La vergüenza tenía que dejarla de lado, con su senpai estaba en confianza.

-Etto, tal vez le sea incomodo escucharme, pero usted es en la única persona en quien confío para preguntarle algo tan serio- a medida que habla fue tomando más seguridad, el pelirrojo no le criticaría nada.- Esta mañana...Momo-kun...él dijo que...Que está enamorado de mi... ¡Y yo no sé qué hacer!- sin desearlo sus ojos se pusieron llorosos- No quiero herirlo por culpa de mi inseguridad.

\- Cálmate primero ¿Aiichiro, tu que sientes por él? - el tema era un poco espinoso debido a las personalidades de ambos chicos. Necesitaba que el peli plateado definiera primero sus sentimientos por el menor.

-Es que no lo sé..., no sé qué es lo que siento por él...-apretó fuertemente los puños sobre sus piernas, conteniendo las tontas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos-Pero no quiero que él sufra por mi culpa, él es un chico tan alegre ¿Porque querría estar con alguien como yo? ¡No lo entiendo!

-Aiichiro, eres un chico especial que no se da cuenta lo que vale ¿Crees que el tonto de Momo hubiera dejado de luchar por mi hermana solo por encapricharse contigo? Ciertamente que no, porque es alguien insistente. Esta mañana su mirada decía que era verdad, cuando te miro se notaba el amor. Más que preguntarte porque te quiere, deberías analizar cómo te sientes cuando él está cerca y como cuando está lejos.

-Yo creo en sus sentimientos, sé que son sinceros, pero me da miedo no poder corresponderle de la misma forma, desde esta mañana me he dado cuenta que él si es muy especial para mí, no lo hubiera notado nunca si él no se hubiera declarado. Pero si no llego a amarlo como él a mí, solo le causare dolor, y ahora me da tanta vergüenza que me vea en las practicas ¿Que hare si no puedo estar con él como antes? ¿Si me odia por ser así?

-El amor no solo trae felicidad también puede traer dolor, pero el dolor más grande es el que te produce el miedo.- recordaba todo el tiempo que había perdido, si antes se le hubiese confesado a Sou, más tiempo hubiesen disfrutado de su amor antes que se graduaran. - Aiichiro más dolor causas con tu miedo, tanto a ti como a él, es seguro q las cosas no serán iguales, pueden ser mucho mejores, si él te ama y en ti hay una semilla de amor, deja que las cosas fluyan, momo es un chico fuerte así que no temas por él, mejor se sinceró y háblale de frente, entre los dos pueden resolver sus miedos. No es tu carga, es de ambos.

Ese regaño de su senpai fue como una brisa que se llevó todas sus inquietudes. Tenía razón ya no era solo él, también tenía que pensar en Momo y en cómo se sentía este respecto a ello y como bien dijo su senpai debía hacerle saber sus dudas al chico, no ganaba nada atormentándose de esa forma, así solo haría que Momo-kun también se preocupara.

-Muchas gracias Rin-senpai, me siento mucho más tranquilo, gracias por haberme escuchado.

-De nada, en el pasado tú también soportaste mil malhumor. Ve y no te preocupes tanto muchacho o te saldrán arrugas. Por cierto si vez a Sousuke por ahí dile si me puede traer un pan de melón, tengo algo de hambre.

Tener dos entradas para el cine y que estas no tengan fecha específica, era genial sin duda le pediría a Rin ir ese fin de semana, así tendrían su primera cita.

Tomo el plomo de la puerta, pero esta fue abierto antes de que él lo hiciera.

-Oh senpai, lo siento -se disculpó el peliplata por estar en medio de su camino, haciéndose a un lado rápidamente, tal vez asustado por la cara que Sou había puesto, inconscientemente le molesto que ese crio estuviera con Rin a solas. Sabía que era tonto, pero no lo podía evitar. Nitori ahora estaba con Momotarou no tenía por qué sentir celos del pequeño.

-Momo estaba buscándote, creó que está en su habitación.

-Gracias, senpai.- era el momento de hablar a corazón abierto con su novio. Nitori seria sincero y le diría sus miedos.

-Al parecer esos mocosos tiene mucho de qué hablar - le comento a Rin intentando ocultar esos tontos celos que sintió.

-Oh Sousuke por fin llegas, me dejaste solito -hizo un puchero acercándose hasta donde su novio y envolviéndolo en sus brazos.- La fiebre por fin me ha dejado. -dijo apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho del más alto- Aiichiro y Momotarou necesitan hablar muchas cosas, ser sinceros y dejar que sus sentimientos afloren.

-Me da algo de pena Nitori, tiene un novio muy problemático... Que por cierto vino a pedirme consejos, espero haber ayudado y no dejarle las cosas difíciles a Nitori, momo es muy intenso - el solo recordar esa conversación le avergonzaba.

-Es un buen chico, solo que doy gracias que no es mi cuñado, aunque Seijuro tendrá que explicarme muchas cosas ¿Cómo sale con mi hermana sin pedirme permiso? - su voz se notaba algo molesta.

-Tendremos que evaluarlo, también necesita mi aprobación, Kou es como mi hermana pequeña, también es mi deber cuidarla - realmente le tenía mucho cariño a la niña desde que eran unos niños -Me imagino que por lo celoso que eres Kou no te contó.

-Pensando lo bien, ese Mikoshiba en mejor que huya de si le llega a hacer algo a Kou, mi hermana no solo me tiene a mí, sino que somos dos hermanos celosos. -Rió Rin por su propio comentario. -Si de niños hubiéramos sabido que tú y yo no solo seriamos amigos, que nuestros sentimientos iban a crecer mucho más, no habríamos perdido tanto tiempo. Sousuke te amo -le susurro levantando su rostro en busca de los labios del mayor.

Beso los labios de Rin, nunca tendría suficiente de su embriagante sabor. Deseaba tanto tomar y probar cada parte del pelirrojo, pero debía controlarse, recién venia saliendo de un resfriado debía cuidarlo, así que por esta vez solo se conformaría con un beso.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? No has comido nada después del desayuno.

El beso había sido muy corto para el gusto de Rin. Justo hace poco hablaban de que sus kohais debían ser más sinceros con sus sentimientos, se supone que el consejo caía a ellos también.

Odiaba cuando Sousuke cortaba sus momentos románticos, la fiebre lo había dejado y el resfriado aun molestaba, pero muy poco. Sousuke lo cuidaba demasiado. Cuando se recuperara tomaría venganza por dejarlo con ganas. O tal vez podía hacerlo rabiar un poco.

-No quiero mucho solo un pan de melón y un batido de chocolate... ¡Ah! Y también una ración doble de papas fritas, pollo frito, un Odón, un ramen clásico, tres porciones de arroz, dos refrescos, tres helados de vainilla y dos de chocolate ¡Oh! Igual llamas a Haru y le dices si me puede mandar un poco de caballa con piña. - al terminar soltó una sonora carcajada.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño molesto, con solo oír a Rin pronunciando el nombre de ese chico.

-No digas su nombre cuando estás conmigo- le dijo sin ocultar su molestia, sujetando el mentón del pelirrojo, haciendo que este le viera fijamente.- Ahora eres solo mío.

Y tomo sus labios con ahínco, besándolo nuevamente esta vez, mandando el control al carajo controlarse. Ciño sus cuerpos en medio de un apasionado beso que dejaba sin respiración ala su pareja, no le dio oportunidad de protestar. Introduzco su lengua en la boca ajena, los gemidos ahogados de Rin no le ayudaban a mantener su cordura.

Provocar lo celos de Sousuke había funcionado perfectamente. Por fin un beso que pudiera llamarse beso y no esos toques tímidos que le había dado durante en el día. Rodeo con sus brazos al mayor introduciendo una de sus manos por debajo de la playera del pelinegro y acariciando su espalda. Habían sido años de abstención ahora un simple resfriado no lo iba a parar. Sentía como Sousuke se estremecía ante sus caricias. Movió su mano hasta llegar a la parte delantera del mayor y tomando uno de sus pontos rosáceos los acaricio con deleite.

Cuando sintió las manos de Rin recorrer su cuerpo callo en la cuenta que el chico lo había hecho a propósito, solo para provocarlo y hacerlo perder el control. Se dejó hacer por sus caricias, si Rin lo deseaba no podía negárselo, pues él también deseaba hacer el amor con el pelirrojo, de no ser porque tenían otras obligaciones lo encerraría con él en la habitación sin dejarlo salir.

Que Rin tocara su miembro solo lo excito aún más. Lo alzo en sus brazos y este rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, camino hasta la cama, recostándolo suavemente en esta.

Sousuke por fin había reaccionado, ambos debían ser sinceros y sus cuerpos sí que lo eran. Se sonrojo al notar como el falo del mayor estaba completamente endurecido y el suyo ya comenzaba a despertar. Hubiera deseado seguir acariciando ese punto tan sensible pero su amado lo había tomado en los brazos conduciéndolo a la cama. Había decidido que no sería nada pasivo en la relación, así que con ternura tomo el rostro Sousuke y lo beso con pasión excitándolo aún más. Mientras su mano acariciaba el abdomen del mayor.

-Rin, deberíamos para...- le decía entre besos, y pese a sus palabras su cuerpo no daba señales de detenerse con la placentera tarea que estaba realizando al acariciar el cuerpo de su amante- ¿Por qué siempre me provocas?

-Porque te amo y te deseo Sousuke, ya perdimos mucho tiempo por callar nuestros sentimientos, por andar pensando cosas innecesarias, por andar enredados en otros detalles y nos descuidamos nosotros mismos. Te amo y quiero estar contigo, ser tuyo y que seas mío mientras el destino esta de nuestra parte y cuando nuestros sueños se interpongan, entonces los venceremos a ellos porque, tu eres mi persona más importante y yo quiero ser la tuya, eres mi más grande amor.

El pelinegro abrazo a Rin con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de este oyendo los latidos de su corazón. Estos iban tan rápidos como los propios, como si fueran al mismo compás, produciendo la más armoniosa melodía.

-Gracias por amarme...- pronuncio con una sonrisa en sus labios sin alzar el rostro- Eres lo más hermoso que he tenido en la vida, y por nada te dejare ir. - y sello aquella promesa besando el lugar que alojaba el corazón del chico que tanto amaba.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Rin competía con sus cabellos, había dicho unas frases muy cursis, solo Sousuke provocaba que esa parta extremadamente romántica y delicada de él saliera a flote. Pero sus palabras habían provocado una reacción aún mayor en el dueño de su corazón. Aquel chico de ojos aguamarina había pronunciado unas cortas frases que lo elevaban al cielo, su amante se caracterizaba por ser de pocas palabras, pero cuando las usaba eran tan certeras como flechas, unas flechas agudas que solo producían que se enamorara aún más de él.

Tomo con ternura la cabeza de este acercándolo a su propio rostro fomentando un beso dulce y suave que poco a poco fue aumentando, cuando Rin mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Sousuke procurando la entrada a aquella cueva placentera que era su boca. Sus lenguas danzaban frenéticamente al compás de la melodía impuesta por sus corazones. Las manos del más bajo no se quedaban quietas, acariciaban con anhelo a su amante borrando cualquier milímetro de distancia entre ellos.

Se dejó que Rin hiciera lo que le venga en gana con él, le encantaba como le besaba, que fuera tan atrevido era una de sus mejores virtudes, aunque para Sou eso era algo difícil de llevar cuando lo que más quería era controlarse. Justo como ahora que ya había mandado al diablo todo deseo de detenerse, ya que tenía el postre en bandeja de oro lo comería degustándolo por completo.

Sou dejo de probar los labios de su novio para saborear la piel de su cuello, lamiéndola y besándola, y de vez en cuando daba unas leves mordidas que solo le sacaban quejidos de placer a su pareja. Rin estaba haciendo de las suyas, pero las manos del pelinegro no se quedaban atrás, deslizaban por la camiseta del pelirrojo buscando los puntos sensibles de Rin los que con suavidad masajeo, sus pulgares trazaba círculos en ellos. Con sus propias piernas separo aún más las de Rin, sus miembros se oprimían con la presión de aquel movimiento. Ambos están duros, y consiente de esto movió sus caderas en busca de más placer.

El pelirrojo sentía como fuertes oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo, Sousuke sabia como torturarlo pero Rin quería hacer más y sentir más, el hecho que fuera quien recibiera no lo hacía débil ni le quitaba el deseo de producirle placer a su amante. Como pudo empujo a Sousuke dejando a este perplejo en la cama mientras el de orbes rojizas se posaba sobre él. Ataco directamente un pezón de este con su mano derecha mientras su boca se adueñaba del cuello del mayor, lamio seductoramente la piel de este y luego propino un pequeño mordisco justo en la zona donde se unía el cuello y la clavícula.

-Ahora todos verán que eres mío. - sonrió maliciosamente.

¡Oh mierda! Se veía sobrepasado por la pasión de Rin, y el solo hecho de estar abajo le excitaba de sobre manera.

-Yo mismo me encargare de que lo noten- sonrió con picardía a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos al miembro de Rin-Aunque el más marcado serás tú- con su mano bajo la ropa del pelirrojo dejando su pene expuesto el cual no dudo en tomar y frotar lentamente, quería verlo lleno de placer, tanto que pidiera por más.

-Ahh... ahhh ... umh umm Sou -gemía con fuerza el peli rojo. Su amante le había tomado ventaja en aquel juego de seducción, pero él no pensaba quedarse así. Se inclinó sobre el pecho del moreno lamiendo su piel cremosa desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta casi el ombligo de este, la tarea se le dificulto un poco con su novio masturbándole cada vez más fuerte su miembro. Decidió liberarse del agarre y girar sobre el cuerpo de su novio, acomodándose de la mejor manera para adueñarse del pene de su compañero. Masturbaba con un poco de torpeza aquel órgano un poco diferente al suyo en grosor.

Sou iba a protestar cuando Rin se deshizo de su agarre, pues estaba disfrutando verlo gemir bajo sus manos, pero con ese sorpresivo cambio de posición le deba muchas opciones para completar su objetivo y al parecer Rin no había sido consiente de este hecho. Con atrevimiento toco las nalgas del chico, estirando la piel con sus manos para tener libre acceso a aquel paraíso que era su interior. Lamio la zona sin vergüenza alguna, no le daba asco para nada, al contrario le fascinaba la idea de darle placer a sus pareja de aquella forma.

-Ahh ahh um Sou -no pudo reprimir el gemido, en su intento por controlar la situación le había dado ventaja al pelinegro, sus nalgas estaban expuestas. Sintió como la lengua húmeda del mayor acariciaba cálidamente su entrada, le costaba refrenar sus gemidos y los espasmos que le provocaba.

Una vez que Rin estuvo lo suficientemente húmedo introdujo unos de sus dedos, deleitándose con la suavidad de su interior. Al parecer su esfínter aún estaba algo dilatado, pues el ingreso de su dedo no fue dificultoso como antes. Así que se atrevió a introducir dos dígitos a la vez. Luego aquellos dedos largos y fuertes hurgaban cada vez más adentro, Rin se derretía como mantequilla en papa caliente. Estiro completamente su cuerpo dándole mayor facilidad para que su amante continuara en aquella placida tarea, pero él tampoco se quedaría quieto, aquel falo que sostenía en su mano lo fue llevando con suavidad al interior de su boca.

Todo era tan excitante, nunca había dado una mamada, de hecho nunca había hecho el amor con nadie antes, por eso quería experimentar de todo con Sousuke, harían el amor solo como sus cuerpos e instintos le dictaban. Beso con ternura la punta de ese miembro que estaba erguido con gran vigor frente su rostro y luego lo introdujo un poco en su boca, succionándolo. Repitió la operación un par de veces más antes te continuar con el cuerpo de aquel pene, lamidas húmedas y suaves eran repartidas en este, provocando que su amante se estremeciera debajo de su cuerpo y atacara aún más la entrada del pelirrojo. Era difícil contener los gemidos y más difícil soltarlos mientras realizaba aquella dulce tarea, pero decir que se hallaba en la gloria era poco.

Por su parte Sousuke hacia su mayor esfuerzo por contener los gruñidos que querían salir de su boca, pues si lo hacía sabía que su concentración se despediría de él en ese mismo instante. Lo que más necesitaba hacer, era dilatar a Rin lo suficiente para que al alojar su pene no le causara ningún tipo de dolor. Pero sentir como su miembro era capturado por la boca del pelirrojo a la vez que le masturbaba con sus labios, no le hacia la tarea más fácil. Era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de placer y le fascinaba. Y que su pene fuera retenido por esa cálida cavidad solo lo excitaba un más. Si Rin continuaba con aquello, lo más seguro es que terminaría viniéndose en su boca, aunque y esa idea le causaba mucho placer, no lo haría pues deseaba aún más derramar su esencia en su interior.

-Rin...Rin para- le pido dejando libre el trasero que ya estaba listo para recibirlo- Quiero estar dentro de ti, ya no aguanto más.

Rin sonrió maliciosamente, la verdad ya estaba muy excitado también, ver como Sousuke le suplicaba y como estaba sin control lo tenía mil. Su entrada suplicaba ya tener dentro el falo de su amante pero quiso hacer una travesura más. Dio una fuerte mamada viendo como la espalda del moreno se tensaba y rápidamente se levantó sentándose nuevamente sobre él, pero esta vez mirando fijamente a su novio, se lanzó a besarlo con pasión, anhelaba aquellos labios dulces que tanto lo enamoraban antes de pasar al punto más fuerte donde se demostraban cuanto se amaban. Con un poco de temblor tomo el miembro de Sousuke y se lo introdujo lentamente en su dilatada entrada, un fuerte gruñido salió de su garganta, el placer era fuerte.

¡Demonios! La iniciativa de Rin lo estaba volviendo loco, ser quien tenía las riendas de la situación era algo que no le gustaba ceder, pero si Rin se ponía de este modo sin duda le dejaría hacer con él lo que quisiera, y además quería ver mucho mas de esa faceta de su novio, ese Rin atrevido, ese Rin sin muros que lo ocultaran.

El interior del chico estaba cálido y húmedo, que su pene había entrado con suma facilidad y era succionado deliciosamente por la cavidad anal del chico que lo estaba llevando a las nubes justo ahora. Al parecer Rin también lo estaba disfrutando. Y qué decir del deseo era claro en sus miradas. Ambos se miraban con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

¿Podía ser más perfecto? Para Rin, un romántico empedernido, entregarse así a la única persona que ha amado y que esta también te amé del mismo modo desde siempre, es algo más que perfecto. Para Sou era algo simplemente increíble, que le llenaba de felicidad.

Las oleadas de placer eran fantásticas, el momento mágico e increíble pero solo había un problema: El lugar, quien había imaginado que dos hombres como ellos sufrirían al entregarse en aquel camarote, era demasiado incómodo.

-Auch -grito preocupando a su amante. -¿Me golpee la cabeza, podríamos bajar el colchón al suelo?

-Olvida el colchón- le dijo Sou sujetándolo de las nalgas y se deslizo de la cama para quedar únicamente con sus rodillas en el piso y con la cama a su espalda, sirviéndole de apoyo. El chico sostuvo su peso por completo, pues el pelinegro por ningún motivo quería deshacer la unión que tenían- No quiero perder ningún segundo dentro de ti.

No entendía la facilidad como Sousuke había resuelto el problema de espacio, ahora la posición era aún más cómoda y erótica. Se sujetó del cuello del moreno moviendo las caderas con fuerza, produciendo mayor oleadas de placer a ambos. Beso a Sousuke con hambre y pasión introduciendo la lengua en su cavidad mientras el pene de este le golpeaba con intensidad la próstata. Le encantaba como estaban porque la profundidad en las penetraciones eran mayores.

Una fina capa de sudor recorría el cuerpo de ambos chicos. Sus cabellos se movían al compás de sus caderas como jinete que galopa por las montañas conquistando con bravío el camino que recorre.

-Ahhh ahh um grr -gemia y gruñía, ya no podía controlarse, en aquel camino de pasión en el que iban, estaban llegando a un punto muy alto. El cuerpo de Rin se estremecía sintiendo los espasmos en el interior de su ano, además la traviesa mano de su novio no se había quedado quieta y ahora masturbaba su hinchado miembro. - Ahh ahh Sou-suke creo que me ya no puedo más... estoy a...

Rin estaba apretando su miembro son urgencia, sin duda el pelirrojo estaba por llegar al clímax, Sou no pasaba por una situación diferente, sentía que muy pronto iba a venirse. Apretó el miembro de su pareja evitando que este se viniera.

-Espérame, quiero venirme contigo- y con su mano libre atrajo la cintura del chico, profundizando la penetración, sacando un mayor gemido a su pareja.- Alza más tus caderas, por favor.

Sousuke le hablaba tan cerca de su oído, haciendo estremecer de la cabeza a los pies. Pedirle que alzara más las caderas para que la profundidad y fuerza, para que fueran aun mayor le hacían avanzar más al límite, pero justo la crueldad del mayor se hacía presente apretando su miembro, solo era cuestión de segundo para correrse. Ser estimulado por todos sus puntos sensibles era algo duro de soportar además de exquisito. Apretó con fuerza sus músculos interiores arrancando gruñidos de a garganta de su novio. Haciendo que este lo soltara. Un fuerte chorro de semen caliente llenaba su interior mientras de su miembro también salía derramándose sobre el vientre del moreno.

-Sousuke te amo -dijo Rin en medio del éxtasis.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas luego de esfuerzo físico que conllevaba hacer el amor y mucho más considerando lo enérgicos que eran sus cuerpos.

Yamazaki se abraso a su pareja, besándole tiernamente en la unión de sus clavículas. Levanto a Rin de las caderas saliendo de él y a la vez que se ponía de pie. Lo cargo como a una princesa, su princesa...Seguro que si le dice eso, el pelirrojo se enojaría.

-Ahora hay que bañarse, nada de protestas esta vez.

-No protestare si te bañas conmigo en la tina, pero eso sí solamente nos bañaremos -dijo guiñando un ojo.

-No pesaba pedirte otra ronda- dijo con ironía, mientras que se moría por otra, pero no le hacía gracia enfermar de nuevo y mucho menos pelear con Rin- Y de hecho no pensaba bañarme contigo, si no lavarte hasta que estés completamente limpio, pues no lo harías nunca conmigo en la tina, mi cuerpo te distrae mucho.- sonrió pícaro, el también sabia como fastidiar a su pelirrojo.

-Idiota -contesto dándole un suave puño en el pecho para luego meterse en la tina hundiéndose hasta la nariz.

* * *

Zhukelento verdad? XDD

Pero como siempre digo, aqui hay sentimiento, muchos sentimientos no solo lemon :3 Ademas hemos visto a un Rin insaciable ñamñam :'D

Y también podemos ver a un Momo novato en el amor, pero todo apunta bien para el *-* Yo lo se :3 Y un Nitori, preocupado por ser un buen partido (? XDD ... ok es tarde y aya no controlo lo que estoy escribiendo u.u

En fin, estaremos esperando sus sensuales comentarios :3 Hasta pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Camino feliz hacia su cuarto, vería al chico que tanto amaba. Se sentía más liviano después de hablar con Yamazaki -senpai, definitivamente era un chico maduro y calmado aunque a veces su superior se burlaba se él y podía tratarlo algo tosco.

Él también debía madurar sino quería espantar al peli plata. Aiichiro era un chico dulce, tímido y frágil y por ninguna razón en el mundo quería lastimarlo a causa de su personalidad impulsiva aunque moría porque este solo lo viera a él. Anhelaba que su presencia en el corazón del chico fuera fuerte y duradera.

Comenzaría esa misma tarde a demostrarle al chico que lo amaba y que podía cuidarlo. Le llevaría algunos refrescos que le podían ser útiles mientras hacía tareas, además se había prometido no hacer ruido para no interrumpirlo. Aiichiro siempre se quejaba de eso y no le causaría molestias. Empuñaba con fervor la manija de una pequeña caja que contenía algunos pastelitos, le había sido difícil conseguirlos, pero no importaba ya que eran para su amado.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación, respiró profundamente tratando de llenarse de valor.

-¿Nitori-senpai estas? -preguntó entre nervioso y ansioso.

Dio un salto con solo oír la voz de momo llamarle el lápiz que sostenía en sus manos callo sobre sus apuntes.

-¡Ha- hai!

El solo saber que el chico estaba por entrar lo ponía muy nervioso. Más bien no sabía cómo llamar a aquella sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

Tenía la llave en su bolcillo, pero de alguna manera hacerse notar antes de enfrentarse al peliplata era una forma tonta de calmar sus nervios.

-Senpai que bueno que estés aquí, sé que debes estar haciendo tus deberes y ... -le costaba sonar creíble aunque había preparado un discurso para su entrada- ...Yo he decidido que no voy a interrumpirte, siempre me regañas por lo mismo y como tu novio -el sonrojo se apodero de él - daré lo mejor de mí para que puedas hacer tus deberes... Yo solo... Solo te traía esto para que no pases hambre -le entrego la cajita de pasteles y la bolsa con latas de té y refrescos - Yo voy a… estudiar, si voy a estudiar para que no te avergüences de mis notas -corrió tan rápido que tropezó dando una vuelta y quedando de cabezas.

Nitori se sonrojo por el gesto que había tenido el chico hacia él, realmente se le estaba demostrando que iba a hacer lo posible por entrar a su corazón. Esto lo conmovió de sobre manera, seguro eso era muy difícil para el que tiene una personalidad tan espontánea.

\- ¿Y .. Y si estudiamos juntos mientras comemos los pasteles que has atraído?

-¿Pero si me pongo a hablar y no te dejo concentrar? -dijo tratando de sonar calmado pero la verdad se moría por sentarse al lado del peli plata, contarle como había sido su día. Aunque tal vez este lo regañaría porque no se había concentrado en nada en clases, pero era imposible hacerlo cuando se la pasaba pesando en Aiichiro todo el día. Aunque ya era feliz con que el más bajo no le hubiera rechazado sus sentimientos.

Deseaba tanto pedirle un beso, ese beso que había deseado todo el día ¿Porque el chico que tenía al frente tenía que tener unos labios tan adictivos? Se moría por probarlos nuevamente.  
Sus labios hormigueaban gritando que solo se calmarían si se adueñaban de aquellos labios.

\- Etto... Bueno quiero el que tiene fresas sobre la crema o el de chocolate o el de... -en su afán por distraer su atención de aquellos labios que lo llamaban termino siendo el mismo de siempre. - el que tú me quieras dar, pues son tuyos -dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

-Se cómo eres Momo-kun y te estoy invitando sabiendo eso... y también me gustaría hablar contigo, es algo muy importante.

A Nitori le preocupaban muchas cosas, pero lo que con más urgencia debía sacar de su pecho era como se sentía respecto a este chico y hacérselo saber; y así no causar ningún tipo de dolor a Momo quien es un chico tan bueno.

-¿Acaso hice algo malo?- Pregunto acercándose demasiado casi rozando al más bajo con la nariz- perdón- sonrojado se corrió y se sentó en su propio escritorio.

-¿Eh? ¡No es eso, para nada!- se excusó agitando sus manos frente de él negando aquella posibilidad.- Solo quiero confesarte algo...- respiro profundo antes de continuar- Momo-kun yo no quiero hacerte sufrí, por eso quiero que intentes... escuchar lo que te diré sin interrumpirme...Re-realmente me cuesta un poco...- se sentía muy avergonzado con esto, decir todo lo que sentía no era fácil, pero la charla con el pelirrojo le sirvió mucho y le ayudo a decidirse, así que no se iba a echar para atrás.

¿Acaso lo iba a terminar, con solo un día de novios? ¿No le daría la oportunidad de conquistarlo? una fuerte angustia le lleno el corazón.

-Entiendo, soy demasiado intenso, tal vez no soy lo suficiente maduro como mi hermano, pero te aseguro que yo no te hare daño y ... Y tratare de no presionarte y... Y hare todo lo que me pidas... y mejor me quedo calladito. -bajo la mirada entristecido hundiéndose más en su asiento.

Ver a momo triste por lo que dijo le hiso sentirse horriblemente mal. Nunca quiso hacerle poner esa expresión ¡Demonios! Ya había empezado mal.

-¡Espera Momo-kun! No te voy a criticar- le corrigió - Tu eres un gran chico tal cual cómo eres, no necesitas cambiar y mucho menos por mí.

-Pero... Pero no te gusto como soy... Me vas a terminar ¿Cierto? -No quería presionarlo, pero el dolor en su pecho se hacía más grande.

¿Qué rayos había hecho para darle es impresión al muchacho? Incluso le dolía pensar en aquella posibilidad.

-¡Yo no quiero hacer eso, nunca!- respondió apresurado sin pensar antes de hablar- Lo ... lo que quiero es poder amarte de la misma forma que tú lo haces conmigo, tengo miedo de no poder hacerlo y que sufras por mi culpa... No creo merecer esos sentimientos que me estás dando, yo no tengo nada de especial...

-No quieres terminarme, quieres amarme -toda la información recibida era difícil de digerir en su cerebro, pero su corazón brinco de felicidad. Sin pensarlo se lanzó de la silla en que se hallaba y se tiró a los brazos del peli plata.

-En serio tengo una oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón. - Acerco sus labios al más bajo y lo beso con fervor, entregando allí todos sus sentimientos, quería hundirse más en aquella calidez, pero una frase hizo click en su mente "no tengo nada especial" -¿Como que no eres especial? Eres el chico más dulce y tierno que conozco. Te preocupas por los demás, eres generoso y muy inteligente, tienes unos ojos en los que no haces más que perderte y... -el rubor se le subió a las mejillas - Unos labios deliciosos y seductores... eres , diablos Aiichiro no puedo decir todas tu cualidades, son demasiadas. No te menosprecies, creo que en el mundo no hay otra persona que pueda acelerar mi corazón como tú. - No resistió más y volvió a besar la boca del peli plata, lo hizo con una pasión desbordada que causaba temblores en aquel cuerpo apresado en sus brazos.

Se dejó llevar por las palabras de Momo y sobre todo por aquel beso que le estaba dando. Sentía algo muy cálido en su interior, como estar nadando en aguas tibias. Los sentimientos del colorín lo bañaban por completo.

Cruzo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Momotarou, ciñéndose a su cuerpo lo más posible ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esta forma? ¿Porque no era consciente de lo que realmente sentía? No quería sentirse así.

-Momo-kun - pronuncio en medio de su agitada respiración, cuando su labios se separaron en busca de aire-Hazme amarte.-Y sin decir más beso sus labios con urgencia, no quería separarse de ellos.

Su corazón latía como loco. Aiichiro no había rechazado aquel beso hambriento al contrario le correspondió con la misma pasión, además había proferido unas dulces palabras que ahora se adueñaban de su mente "hazme amarte". Esa era una orden de estricto cumplimiento, los labios del más bajo le habían demostrado en una corta frase y en gestos sinceros, que él ya tenía un espacio en el corazón del ojiceleste.

Mikoshiba ya no se contendría en el anhelo de caminar por el sendero del amor con aquel chico que había despertado no solo su corazón, sino que se había adueñado de su mente. Daria todo de él, pues Aiichiro lo aceptaba como era. Así lo amaría con la fuerza enérgica que lo representaba, pero también con la dulzura que aquel chico aspecto frágil merecía.

Separo un poco el cuerpo del de su compañero, mirándolo lleno de pasión. Regreso a aquella boca con sabor a miel que tanto le gustaba dirigiendo un beso cargado de pasión y de amor. Una de sus manos se posó en el cuello blanquecino de su amante creando apoyo a la unión de ambos, mientras su otra mano atrevidamente se introdujo por dentro de la camisa del peli plata acariciando con ternura la espalda de este.

¿Que tenía ese chico que no le permitía pensar con claridad? Se estaba derritiendo bajo sus manos, es más cuando sintió las manos de Momotarou sobre su cuerpo fue incapaz de separarse de ellas y muchos menos protestar, detener aquello no era algo que estaba en su mente y mucho menos en su cuerpo. El ojiazul ya no era dueño de sus pensamientos ni de su cuerpo, ahora era Momo quien se adueñó de todo su ser.

¿Acaso Aiichiro no era consciente de lo que le provocaba temblando de esa manera ante su tacto? Quería todo de aquel chico, conocer cada parte de él. Tatuar en su mente su aroma embriagante, saborear su tersa piel. Dejo muy a su pesar aquellos labios que tanto amaba y se acercó lentamente en la oreja del más bajo.

-Aiichiro-hablo con el rojo tiñendo sus mejillas- Gracias por darme la oportunidad de amarte, te prometo que te cuidare y... y ¡Escarabajos! No sé qué decirte ahora, no soy el más romántico; pero quiero amarte y enseñarte lo lindo de este sentimiento.

Oír como momo lo llamaba por su nombre le hiso sonrojarse y su pulso su disparo en su pecho. Pues su nombre dicho por esos labios de aquella forma tan honesta era un sonido tan dulce que le conmovió en lo más profundo de su ser. Diablos, tenía que dejar de lado sus miedos solo amarlo libremente, este chico era el único que lo hacía sentirse único y especial.

-Sé que soy acelerado de palabras… Creo que mejor dejare que hable mi corazón. - llevo el oído de su amante hasta su pecho donde aquella caja además de bombear sangre emitía un fuerte sonido que gritaba cuan enamorado estaba.

Escuchar los palpitares acelerados del corazón de su novio, le parecían una dulce melodía. Sonrió feliz contra su pecho, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentirse tan amado y necesitado... ¿No era un sueño, todo esto es parte de la realidad? No sabía muy bien que hacer, pero le era difícil querer alejarse del chico. ¿Y si lo que sentía por Momo ya era amor? Pues era un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, no sabía diferenciarlo de los demás.

-Momo-kun gracias- dijo separándose para tomar el rostro del chico entre sus manos y darle un tierno beso en su labios- Muchas gracias por lo que me estás dando.

-De... de nada Ai-chan -le costaba tranquilizarse, su cuerpo experimentaba las emociones más embriagantes de su vida. Pero quería más. Todo con el peli plata era lo más hermoso que le había pasado alguna vez. -Ai-chan, Ai-chan te amo.- Beso por enésima vez aquella boca tan exquisita. -Ai-chan tus labios son dulces. ¿Quisiera conocer todo tu sabor? ¿Puedo explorar tu piel? -Necesitaba preguntar, no lo quería espantar y que aquel hermoso sueño se convirtiera en pesadilla.

Aquella proposición hiso que los colores subieran al rostro de Aiichiro, seguro que más rojo no podía estar. Pasar de los besos a algo más íntimo, era algo de lo que el peliplata no estaba seguro del todo. Apenas podía con los besos que estaba recibiendo, y con sentir las manos de momo recorrer su cuerpo seguro se evaporaría en cualquier momento, pero… él también lo quería ¿Si de esta forma se daba cuenta de lo realmente sentía por él?

-Si es solo un poco...- aprobó agachando el rostro, ocultando su vergüenza.

-Dijiste que si, en verdad - quería bailar de emoción, pero no era momento para eso.

Levanto el rostro de su amante, para darle un beso suave y tierno. Se hallaba muy nervioso y a la vez ansioso, pero quería darle calma a Nitori así que lo beso suave y pausado aunque en aquel mismo momento deseaba tirarlo a la cama y devorar su piel, pero solo tenía permiso para un poco. Introdujo nuevamente su mano bajo la playera del chico acariciando aquella piel suave. Era todo muy erótico y nuevo. Acerco su boca al cuello del Aiichiro dándole un tímido beso, luego poso su nariz en aquel punto y absorbió el delicioso perfume que se desprendía de él. Subió por el cuello buscando más de aquel placentero perfume que lo llevaba a otro nivel, por momentos aspiraba su esencia y por otros suaves besos se posaban en aquella nívea piel. En cuestión de segundos ya no era suficiente para el peli naranja, pequeñas lamidas eran repartidas a lo largo de aquel majestuoso cuello blanquecino. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse por dentro de la ropa del chico, una percibía la magnitud de la espalda del nadador y la otra se regocijaba en el calor de su pecho. Momo disfrutaba ver el rostro del más bajo totalmente sonrojado entregado al placer que él le daba. Aquella playera comenzaba a ser obstáculo, limitaba sus caricias, sin pensarlo mucho la quito de en medio dejando la parte superior de Aiichiro descubierta.

-Aaah- exclamo al sentir una de las manos de Momo rozar unos de su pezones, cubrió su boca avergonzado. No podía creer que él hiciera ese tipo de sonido tan vergonzoso.- Yo no quise...

El diablillo del deseo se sentó en el hombro de Momo susurrándole al oído _"Que sonido tan maravilloso, continua"._ El peli naranja sentía como le hervía la sangre. ¿Podía ser Aiichiro más adorable? Eso era algo que iba a averiguar.

-Ai, no te contengas, tienes una voz maravillosa -dicho esto bajo sus labios hasta uno de aquellos botones rosáceos acariciándolo con su lengua y mientras con su mano hacia lo propio con el otro. Fue intercalando pequeños besos, lamidas y tímidos mordiscos enrojeciendo aquel pequeño fruto que le sabía a gloria.

-¡Aah! Mo-mooo… ¡Aah! Pa ... aaahh- no podía pensar con claridad, le era tan vergonzoso reaccionar de esa forma solo por ser tocado en aquella zona. ¿Era normal que un chico sintiera lo que él con solo ser tocado en sus tetillas, o era el único? Seguro era solo él que vergüenza. Al menos a momo no le asqueaba, al contrario le animaba a no contenerse, aunque quisiera hacerlo, su mente estaba tan nublada y llena de momo que no podía siquiera pensar en otra cosa.-aaaah Momo-kun..

Aquellos gemidos eran como una suave melodía. Lo animaba a continuar. Tomo entre sus brazos a aquel chico y lo llevo rápidamente a la cama, allí estarían más cómodos. Lo beso en la boca, invitándolo a un beso intenso donde sus lenguas danzaban torpemente, ya que ambos eran inexpertos en el tema. Después de deleitarse en la majestuosidad de aquella dulce boca, recorrió el cuerpo cremoso de Aiichiro por medio de besos fervorosos y húmedas lamidas llegando a donde comenzaba la cinturilla del pantalón el cual retiro rápidamente dejando al más bajo únicamente en unos ajustados bóxer, a través de los cuales podía notarse una abultada erección.

-Momo-kun - iba a protestar cuando fue cargado en brazos sin previo aviso. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ser desvestido sobre la cama, dejándolo solo en ropa interior - Momo-kun... esperaa, Momo.

-Yo lo siento, pero me eres adictivo Aiichiro, y sabes también eres tan bello que me cuesta controlarme. Si tienes miedo puedo parar, pero creo que aquí hay alguien que necesita atención. Yo nunca he hecho esto, pero seré lo más gentil posible. -Dicho esto introdujo la mano en el bóxer de su novio y tomando aquel falo que se erguía considerablemente comenzó a mastúrbalo, le daba suaves movimientos de arriba a abajo.

Su propia ropa le estorbaba y el calor lo sofocaba. Se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón acostándose al lado de su novio, para continuar con aquellos toques electrizantes. Aiichiro gemía de una manera que le nublaba su entendimiento, solo estaba seguro de algo: sería lo más dulce posible. No iba a forzarlo a nada que él no quisiera. Si lo hacia su novio podría molestarse por haber llegado tan lejos y él realmente no se sentía preparado para conducir tal acción, eso no le quitaba su deseo de llevar a lo más alto del placer a aquel chico que lo hechizaba cada vez más.

Su propia erección también dolía mucho, necesitaba atención urgente. No podía pedirle a Aiichiro que hiciera algo, así que allí tumbado en la cama al lado de su novio acerco su boca por enésima vez en la tarde a la del peli plateado besándolo con fervor. Mientras dejaba al descubierto su propio falo. Introdujo la lengua invitando a la contraria a danzar, algo que el menor acepto con dificultad debido a sus fuertes jadeos. Se besaron con una pasión que excedía el tamaño de sus propios cuerpos al tiempo que Momo acercaba aquellos dos vibrantes penes para que se acariciaran mutuamente. Con ternura intercambiaba el toque de aquellos dos miembros con calmadas masturbaciones, a pesar de que su corazón corría como loco.

-Aahhhmmm Momo... para yo no... puedo ¡Aahh!-gimió con mayor intensidad cuando su miembro era frotado contra el del otro, ya no podía más con el placer que estaba sintiendo, sin mencionar que era la primera vez que se sentía de esta forma.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, se sentía abrumado por la pasión con la que Momotarou tocaba su cuerpo y el chico no le daba tiempo de nada, ni siquiera alcanzaba a procesar las palabras que decía con claridad. Todo en su mente era calor, una calor abrazadora que se destilaba por todo su ser derritiéndolo por completo bajo esas tiernas y delicadas carisias.

-Aaah ya no puedo, voy a...- No alcanzo a terminar hablar antes de que toda la excitación que sentía saliera de su cuerpo, manchando su pecho de una blanquecina sustancia. Cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo totalmente avergonzado.

Aiichiro había llegado al clímax, no podía creer que él siendo un primerizo hubiera conseguido tales reacciones de su novio. Su pecho se inflaba feliz de saber que podía complacer al peli plata y a la vez conocer aquellas reacciones que nadie más podría ver. Segundos después le siguió a su novio, teniendo un fuerte orgasmo.

-Ai-chan gracias, gracias por permitirme amarte. Perdona por ser tan acelerado, pero simplemente soy así no puedo evitarlo. Espero no haber sido muy brusco, pero tú despiertas en mí un hambre incontrolable.- con ternura bajo el brazo con que el peli plata se tapaba el rostro - por favor no te cubras, quiero conocer todas tus maravillosas expresiones, quiero disfrutar de todas nuestras primeras veces.

La respiración de Nitori se acompasaba lentamente, se sentía agotado. Pues el chico no era un santo, y darse placer sí mismo no se podía comparar con esto. La sensación de perderse en el placer, de perder la cordura y de no poder pensar con claridad hacia que todo fuera diferente.

-Eres un traposo, Momo-kun...Solo me tocarías un poco- dijo con fingido berrinche, no podía reprocharle nada, pues había disfrutado de cada uno de sus toques.

-Solo te toque -respondió en medio de un berrinche. -Y lo cumplí y sobre todo te dije que llegaría hasta donde tú me lo permitieras y me lo permitiste. Así que no me reproches o te castigare -dijo mirándolo traviesamente para luego ponerse encima del chico y atacarlo a cosquillas. - Te amo Nitori Aiichiro -poso sus labios en un delicado toque sobre los del más bajo.

* * *

Ohhhhhh pero que hermosura no? Lo siento estos tortolos me traen loca, tanto o igual que el SouRin! Se biene cosas muy kawaii en la vida de estos dos... Y en la de nuestro pelirrojo junto a su amado Sousuke tambien! 3 _ 3 Este fic esta lleno de amor (? ... Xiang y yo le dedicamos gran parte de nuestro tiempo *3*

Bien esperando que esten contentas y con una hemorragia nasal por el capitulo, me despido. Besos :3


	7. Chapter 7

Aún no le había dicho nada de las entradas para el cine a Rin, pero le quedaba tiempo para ello. Ya iba siendo el último día de clases, los días se le habían pasado volando. Se encontraba tan feliz en su mundo con Rin que no se daba cuenta como el tiempo pasaba.

Los dos estuvieron enfermos, cosa que duró dos días al final, pues no se habían cuidado lo suficiente, de hecho, en más de alguna ocasión aprovecharon para darse placer el uno al otro. No les quedó más que aceptar las consecuencias y hacer un reposo forzado en la habitación.

Pero ahora que estaban completamente sanos nada le impediría tener una cita con Rin. Haría de cada momento especial, que el pelirrojo nunca lo pudiera olvidar.

Después de la práctica, el pelirrojo fue visitado por Kou, así que se Rin fue a la habitación a para hablar con su hermana. Ahora ya no era de extrañar que se recostara en la cama de abajo.

Por otra parte Momotarou se hallaba muy nervioso, pero sabía que la única forma de calmar su pecho era consultar a su senpai, Yamazaki, este era su modelo a seguir. Dudando tras la puerta de la habitación toco suavemente.

-Yamazaki-senpai está allí? -preguntó Momotarou.

¿Esa era la voz de Momo? Se preguntó algo hastiado. Ya se imaginaba a lo que venía. Consejos de amor ¿Porque demonios lo eligió a él? Ni siquiera era una persona romántica como para poder ayudarlo.

Muy a su pesar se levantó y fue a abrirle, mientras más rápido esto terminara menos seria la tortura.

-Adelante pasa, tengo el presentimiento que lo que sea que vayas a decirme debe ser en privado.

-Yamazaki -senpai es genial, sabe todo. -dijo emocionado el pequeño. -Primero vengo a agradecerle porque por sus consejos mi relación con Aiichiro va muy bien. Cuando se gradué podría ser psicólogo si aún no escogido carrera, senpai usted es genial para aconsejar.

Se quiso reír de ese consejo tan inocente del chico, En serio que había hecho para dejar en él aquella impresión, no lograba comprenderlo.

-Yo no lo es todo, pero de ti me puedo esperar cualquier cosa. Bueno dime, soy todo oídos- le alentó a hablar con una amigable sonrisa.

-Etto... - bajo la cabeza -me da un poco de vergüenza, pero necesito saber algo y no puedo preguntarle a mi hermano, él no sabe de eso. -comenzó a jugar con el borde de su camiseta - Usted debe saber ya que es el novio de Matsukoa-senpai. .. ¿Puede decirme como hacen el amor los hombres? -lo miró con ojos de cachorrito.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro. Realmente este chico lo iba a volver loco. No podía creer que viniera a hacerle este tipo de preguntas.

-¿Es que me viste cara de ser tu padre? No parece que hacer esas preguntas te de vergüenza.

-No es que no me de vergüenza, solo que necesito saber con urgencia, no quiero hacerle daño a Aiichiro. -los colores se le subían al rostro al chico de cabellos naranjas -A mi padre no puedo preguntar esto y a mi hermano tampoco. Usted es la única persona que conozco que me puede guiar, al menos decirme una pequeñita pista. Por favor -rogó el más pequeño.

Con un suspiro tomó su frente entre sus manos. Sou también se avergonzaba por hablar de esto, de hecho le hubiera encantado echarlo de la habitación. Pero se sintió tan halagado por el chico; que lo viera como la única persona en la que podía confiar, le inflaba el pecho de orgullo por ser alguien digno de confianza. Sin duda debía reconsiderar el trato que le daba al pequeño muchacho.

-Está bien... ¿Por lo que me dices quieres ser tú el que tome la iniciativa, no? Nitori no parece ser un chico muy atrevido.

-Aiichiro es dulce y delicado, muy tierno y yo quiero poder expresarle mi amor. Quiero hacer las cosas bien y tengo miedo de lastimarlo y que no me deje volver a tocarlo e incluso a hablar. Quiero ser el hombre que él necesita.

-Primero que nada no fuerces las cosas, deja que pasen por si solas. Cuando veas que Nitori esté dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso, debes tratarlo con delicadeza. Contrólate lo más que puedas- le explicaba, diciendo esto último casi como una súplica, pues seguramente la palabra control no estaba en el diccionario interno de Momotarou- Trátalo con dulzura, que se sienta seguro en tus brazos.

-Entiendo, hasta ahora he tratado de controlarme al máximo. Pero si las cosas llegan... a ese punto, ¿Cómo hago para no lastimarlo?

Qué vergüenza describir el proceso a un púbero como Momo. Sou quería que la tierra se lo tragara en este preciso instante.

-Más te vale que me escuches bien que no te repetiré nada ¿Entendido?

-¡Entendido! Me quedaré callado. -respondió poniéndose en total alerta.

Dejo salir unos largos suspiros de su boca antes de comenzar con su explicación de cómo hacen el amor los chicos.

-¡Demonios! Sabes que debes metérselo por el culo ¿Verdad?- espetó bruscamente debido a la vergüenza que sentía- Tienes que lubricar lo bien y preocuparte en que esté bien dilatado, si no el dolor será insoportable. Eso es todo- concluyó el pelinegro mirando hacia otro lado ocultando su vergüenza.

Momo quería preguntar más detalles, pero la mirada intimidante de su senpai además de la advertencia de que no repetiría nada, le hizo callarse la pregunta que tenía en su garganta.

\- Yamazaki Senpai gracias. -Salió del cuarto en total silencio. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía lubricarlo? No le quedaba de otra que buscar en internet.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, esa simple plática lo había dejado agotado. Solo esperaba que el chico no metiera la pata, aunque al parecer se fue satisfecho con lo poco que le dijo. Pero un consejo no sirve de mucho cuando la cordura ya no está presente en el momento de estar con tu pareja. Sentía un poco de miedo por Nitori, tal vez debió explicarle mejor a Momo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, las veces que había tenido sexo con Rin, este no se había quejado de nada, al contrario siempre lo incitaba a continuar, a ser aún más atrevido con su cuerpo. Por lo que dio por hecho que Rin no tenía ninguna complicación a la hora de hacer el amor. Esperaba que no fuera su ego quien le hiciera pensar aquello.

La visita de su hermana había totalmente sido una sorpresa. Aunque al principio se hallaba molesto, porque ella no le había contado de su relación con Seijuro. Después de muchas advertencias y de hacerle prometer que el pelinaranja hablaría con él se hallaba más tranquilo.

Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con su novio. La semana estaba por terminar y con el fin de semana cada uno estaría en su propia casa, prefería quedarse en el instituto con el moreno y aprovechar cada minuto libre para amarse, pero no siempre podía cumplir sus caprichos. Llevaba algunos refrescos para compartir con Sousuke mientras ambos empacaban sus mochilas con lo necesario para ir a sus casas. Cuánto le gustaría invitarlo a la suya con algún pretexto. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró a su amado recostado sobre su cama, se hallaba muy sensual en aquella pose con el rostro rojo.

-Estás pensando en mí y en algunas travesuras que podemos hacer antes de ir a nuestras casas- dijo sacando al mayor de sus pensamientos.

Sou dio un pequeño salto sin la cama, sobresaltado por el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Estaba pensando en ti, pero no en hacer travesuras como tú crees- le respondió sin caer en su juego-¿A que venía Kou? Espero que no la regañaras.

-Quería una práctica en conjunto y decirme que hoy dormirá donde sus amigas, harán una pijamada. Mi madre tampoco estará este fin de semana, salió de viaje por su trabajo. Es increíble que pase el fin de semana solo en casa y aburrido. -miró maliciosamente al peli negro mientras se acercaba - No puedo creer que no pensaras en las cosas que podemos hacer ahorita que tenemos un rato libre, estaremos separados dos días y solo te preocupa si regañe a Gou -le reclamó mientras le daba un beso ligero en los labios.

-Claro que me preocupo por ella, con un hermano sobreprotector como tu debe tenerla difícil- Se rió ante su broma, cosa que no pareció gustarle al pelirrojo.-Y lamento decirte que para ahorita no tengo planes de hacer nada, en cambio tengo otra cosa en mente- se levantó de la cama y saco las entradas que le dio, Momo, del libro donde las tenía guardadas- Ten ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?

Rin se había molestado un poco porque Sousuke parecía ponerse siempre al lado de Gou, el solo quería proteger a su hermanita de los lobos adolescentes que había por ahí. Pero su molestia duró solo unos segundos, hasta cuando el más alto sacó dos entradas y lo invitaba a salir.

-Si -le dijo tirándose a sus brazos -Quiero salir contigo. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

-Bueno, me gustaría que aprovecháramos todo el día. Seria nuestra primera salida como novios y quiero que sea especial. No solo ir al cine.. ¿Te parece bien?-le preguntó a su pelirrojo que se veía muy contento en sus brazos. Era imposible no sonreír cuando Rin lo veía con tanto entusiasmo.

-Sou Gracias, es muy lindo el detalle. Te espero en mi casa a las 8 de la mañana, desayunamos y nos vamos. ¿Te parece? -Los ojos de Rin destellaban de felicidad.

Siempre ver la sonrisa de Rin le llenaba de una tierna calidez, lo conocía de años, pero este sentimiento no se había disuelto con el paso del tiempo. Realmente lo amaba, esa sonrisa que de niño lo cautivo y eso ojos que le deslumbraron desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, lo volvían loco.

-Me parece bien, pero no te molestes si llego algo tarde… es difícil despertar por las mañanas- se excusó, previniendo cualquier tipo de discusión el día de mañana.

-Te llamaré mañana, me encantaría escuchar tu voz desde temprano. Pero es verdad un sábado quieres dormir un poco más, así que te esperare mejor a las 9, no seré pretencioso ya que el resto del día serás mío, solo mío. - le dijo con las mejillas ardiendo cuando Sousuke lo miraba de esa manera que justo hacía en ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse. -No me mires así, me haces sentir avergonzado.

Pestaño confuso por la última frase dicha por Rin, pues no lo estaba mirando de alguna forma especial o al menos eso creía, pero el pelirrojo había revelado información muy tentadora, y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver más de ese Rin tímido y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Eso quieres decir que te avergüenzas cuando te miro? ¿Debería dejar de hacerlo?

-No es lo que quise decir, es solo… que cuando me miras de esa forma, así especial… Se me acelera el corazón y me siento avergonzado. Verte a los ojos directamente mientras tienes ese brillo y esa sonrisa me derrite por completo.

Así que lo que sentía se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos, nunca hubiera sido consciente de eso si Rin no se lo dice. Pero para Sou saber lo que provocaba en el chico le hacía sentirse muy feliz, pues no era muy diferente a lo que él sentía.

-Ahora tengo unas ganas inmensas de besarte ¿Puedo?

-Para qué me preguntas, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto y hambriento por tus besos.

-Me gusta asegurarme- dijo antes de capturar esos labios que ya le eran tan conocidos y a la vez desconocidos por tanto tiempo que cada vez sentía la necesidad de probarlos, y degustar su dulce sabor.

Fue un beso sin prisas, donde lo más importante era sentirse el uno al otro y expresar sus sentimientos. Sou abrazo la cintura de su pareja para atraerlo más a sí. Sin duda un beso no era suficiente, también deseaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Muy a su pesar dejó escapar al chico antes de que el poco control que tenía se fuera y le dejara solo con sus instintos.

-Terminemos de empacar, se nos hará tarde para irnos.

-Eres cruel, siempre me dejas con ganas de mas, ya mañana me desquitare -respondió guiñándole un ojo. -Vamos guapo a empacar - dijo mientras le daba una pequeña nalgada al mayor, no soporto la tentación de hacerlo. Con Sousuke podía desinhibirse y ser travieso. Amaba verlo sonrojarse.

Ahora fue su turno para tener las mejillas rojas, Rin siempre lograba avergonzarlo con alguna cosa. De todas formas lo dejaría pasar esta vez, pues estaba seguro de que si hacia algo, seguramente no irían a sus casas esta noche.

-Rin, concéntrate en empacar, mañana estaremos juntos todo el día. Podemos hacer todo lo que tú quieras- sonrió pícaramente. Poniendo gran énfasis en aquel "tú quieras". No iba a negar que le encantara molestarlo de vez en cuando.

-Cuidado con lo que prometes, mañana podría aprovecharme de esas palabras - su blanca dentadura surgió en una sonrisa picarona- Además quien habla de concentrarse, yo ya había adelantado esta mañana lo que necesito llevar a casa.

-Cumplo todo lo que prometo- dijo mientras preparaba su bolso y le sonreía de igual forma a su novio.-Espérame a que guarde las pocas cosas que me faltan, para irnos juntos.

-Perfecto, te esperare. No aguanto las ganas de caminar contigo de las manos por el bosque cerca de camino a casa. -dijo poniendo voz de quinceañera enamorada, la verdad amaba hacer cosas cursis y locas para sacar las expresiones más escondidas de su novio. Sousuke se caracterizaba por ser callado y algo apartado hasta un poco tosco, pero Rin sabía cómo sacarlo de esa zona de confort haciendo que explotara todas las emociones que el moreno pudiera tener.

* * *

No nos canso de poner a Sousuke de mentor de Momo XD ... Seria algo muy cómico de ver en la historia original, espero no ser la única que lo esta imaginando lool... Rin tan cursii y sobreprotector con su hermana XD

Tal vez esto esta muy Ooc, o quisas no XD...Espero que a nadie le moleste aquello :3 ... Tendremos cita SouRin! que les gustaría que pasara? aceptamos sugerencias :3...

Hasta el proximo cap! cuidense


	8. Chapter 8

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, las explicaciones de su senpai no le habían dado total luz sobre lo que debía hacer. Tampoco tenía a quién preguntar. Todo lo que tenía era su intuición y mucha curiosidad. Empacó rápidamente sus cosas para marcharse a su casa. Quería quedarse con Aiichiro pero tenía miedo de no actuar como era debido. Todo este asunto del amor lo estaba volviendo loco. En el momento en que estaba por salir de la habitación llego aquel chico que le volteaba el mundo de cabezas.

-Hola-dijo tímidamente sin mirarle a los ojos, temía que si lo hacía se lanzaría sobre él, y no quería asustarlo. Aprovecharía esa noche para aprender a ser el hombre que el peliplata necesitaba a su lado.

-Hola Momo-kun - saludo avergonzado. Se sentía incapaz de mirarle a los ojos directamente, pues los recuerdos de la otra noche atacan su mente con solo estar cerca del pelirrojo- ¿Ya te vas?-inquirió al ver que muchacho cargaba un bolso de viaje en su hombro. Por un momento una fuerte tristeza invadió su pecho, no quería que el chico se fuera. Pero comprendía perfectamente que era inevitable separarse el fin de semana.

Nitori esta noche estaría solo, pues no se iría a su casa por este fin de semana, ya que no había nadie en su casa esperando, así que no tenía motivos por el cual regresar.

La voz de Nitori se escuchaba triste ¿acaso no quería separarse de él? Mejor era no hacerse falsas esperanzas. Cuánto deseaba quedarse esa noche en el instituto y pasar junto a su amado.

-Sí ¿Tú te quedarás cierto?

-Sí, yo me quedo-respondió forzando una sonrisa- Que tengas un buen viaje Momo-kun, cuídate de regreso a casa. Y envíale mis saludos a Mikoshiba-san

-Se los daré- tomó el pomo de la puerta dudoso, se sentía tan mal irse y dejarlo solo. -Aiichiro etto… ¿Quieres que me quede?

-¿Ah?- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Es que el chico había sido capaz de ver a través de él?- No es necesario, a ti tu familia te espera no te han visto en mucho tiempo, deben extrañarte.

Era un mentiroso, cómo le encantaría que se quedara a hacerle compañía, pero simplemente no podía ser tan egoísta como para pedirle que se quede.

Nitori luchaba internamente con sus pensamientos, entre lo que él quería y lo que era mejor. Se sentiría muy solo estos días sin su compañía, si tan solo se le ocurriera algo para poder pasar más tiempo con el chico que poco a poco le estaba robando el corazón. ¡Eso era, como no lo había pensado antes!

-Ettoo... Momo-kun- alcanzó a decir antes de que este diera la vuelta para marcharse- ¿Mañana, mañana te gustaría salir conmigo? Po-podemos ir al parque de diversiones- Pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas, mirándole; esperando expectante por su respuesta.

El pelinaranja no pudo más, su máscara de control se vino abajo al ver los ojos de su novio con un brillo que le indicaba que el chico estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Soltó la puerta y corrió adonde se hallaba el chico encerrándolo entre sus brazos mientras, su maleta caía al piso.

Aiichiro era una tentación andante, con esa mirada triste y sus mejillas arreboladas. Acercó sus labios a los de este dándole un casto beso.

-Donde tú quieras, iré yo. Será nuestra primera cita -respondió estrujándolo más contra su pecho.

Se sentía feliz de que el peliplata lo invitara, era señal de que poco a poco estaba ocupando espacio en el corazón de aquel chico al que tanto amaba. Tal vez no era lo mejor para sus planes, pero no podía dejar Aiichiro solo.

-No quieres ir a tu casa porque tus padres no estarán ¿Qué te parece ir a la mía? Puedo decir que me ayudaras con una tarea que no entiendo. -le dio una sonrisa cálida al más bajo.

Nitori luchaba por contener las lágrimas, se sentía tan feliz. Momotarou le estaba dando el amor y el cariño que tanto deseaba sentir, desde hace mucho tiempo. Algo que ni sus padres le habían dado por completo, ya que, para que a él no le faltara nada, trabajaban como locos y eso no les dejaba mucho tiempo para compartir en familia, aun así había aprendido a apreciar cada cosa que ellos hacían por demostrarle lo importante que era.

Ya no le encontraba sentido a seguir con las dudas en su cabeza. Momo era todo lo que podía pedir, incluso más. Ya no podía imaginar una vida lejos de su lado. Aiichiro ya estaba enamorado. Y fue tan tonto que no lo había notado hasta ahora. En un impulso, tomó el rostro del chico y le beso. Un beso inocente, pero lleno de sentimiento, uno que dejaba claro lo que sentía. Amor.

-Si no soy una molestia, me encantaría ir- respondió con una sonrisa cargada de felicidad. Al fin había puesto en claro sus sentimientos por el chico que estaba frente a él. Momotarou Mikoshiba se había adueñado de su corazón, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Los dorados ojos de Momo, se abrieron a más no poder, estaba totalmente sorprendido. Aiichiro lo había besado por iniciativa además había aceptado irse con él a su casa. Ahora sí que su fin de semana sería muy feliz.

No sabía ni como le iba a hacer para llevar su investigación acerca de cómo cuidar a Nitori en el acto, pero de alguna manera se las apañaría. Ciertamente si tenían deberes que realizar para la escuela y que se habían postergado por andar jugando al papá y la mamá.

Las imágenes de los besos y de las caricias entre los dos, de las expresiones magnificas del más bajo al ser acariciado por él, estaban tan frescas en su memoria que casi podía sentir aquel calor abrazador desprendiéndose del cuerpo de ambos. Ahora no podía dar rienda suelta a su imaginación o terminaría cometiendo la locura que no quería hacer, no sin saber plenamente como cuidar a su amado peliplata, no quería lastimarlo al tener sexo con él. Anhelaba que la experiencia fuera mágica para ambos.

-Si me besas así, tal vez no salgamos de aquí hoy. -dijo con su mirada cargada de deseo -Mejor empaca tus cosas y yo te espero -propuso sentándose en la parte inferior de la litera.

Aii se sonrojó bajó la mirada de su novio, cada vez que este lo hacía le era imposible no estremecerse por ello. Realmente no había sido consciente de sus acciones hasta que ya las realizó, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones.

Avergonzado tomó uno de sus bolsos y guardo en el lo necesario, como su cepillo de dientes, su pijama y una muda de ropa limpia… ¡Ah, sus cuadernos y textos de estudio! De una forma milagrosa y para nada ordenada todo eso cayó en su equipaje. Nunca solía llevarse muchas cosas a casa, pues desde el año pasado tenía dos cosas de todo para evitar cargar con tanto, pero esta vez no iría a su casa. Esto le hacía sentirse rebelde, por no consultarlo con sus progenitores antes de tomar la decisión; y emocionado porque sería la primera vez que alojaría en casa de un amigo, bueno eran más que eso.

-Ya estoy listo- dijo una vez cerrado su bolso, Nitori no era consciente de lo feliz y alegre que era su expresión, solo pensaba en lo bonito que parecía ser todo ahora junto a Momotarou.

-Genial, podemos irnos. Te parece si primero pasamos a comprar algo de comida. Mis padres llegan tarde del trabajo y Seijuro sabrá a qué hora llegará de la universidad, si acaso primero no pasa por Iwatobi a buscar a Gou-san. Mejor te cocino algo, no soy muy experto, pero se hacer algunas cosas -dijo lleno de emoción. -Dicen que un hombre se conquista por el estómago - sonrió alegremente -Te hare arroz frito o pescado con verduras al vapor y arroz ¿Que prefieres?

-Pues yo quiero ayudarte, se cocinar algunas cosas- pues como había dicho a un hombre se le conquistar por el estómago, entonces él también quería cocinar para su novio. Además algo había prendido cuando se quedaba solo en casa.- De hecho poder compartir la cena contigo, para mi es más que suficiente.

El pelinaranja lo abrazo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-Aiichiro hoy no te he dicho que eres hermoso, cada día me enamoro más de ti. Vamos antes que se oscurezca.

Media hora más tarde se hallaban en un mini mercado, Momo se sentía muy feliz. No solo compartiría tiempo con el peliplata sino que conocería más detalles del chico.

-Hoy el cerdo esta en promoción ¿Quieres comer cerdo o prefieres pescado? -preguntó mostrando las dos bandejas en sus manos.

-El cerdo está bien, podemos prepararlo al sartén… O hacerlo curry- Nitori hablaba a medida que revisaba las bandejas de carne, fijándose en las etiquetas.- ¿Cuantas personas son en tu casa? Podríamos preparar la cena para todos.

¿El peliplata, como podía ser tan adorable? Sintió un fuerte deseo de besarlo, se acercó al chico y cuando estuvo a milímetros recordó donde se hallaban. Se apartó abruptamente con las mejillas al máximo del rubor.

-Solo seremos tres, mi hermano, tú y yo. Mis padres siempre llegan tarde, así que cenan por fuera. ¿Puedes buscar algunos refrescos? Yo iré a buscar otras cosas que necesitamos.

Se acercó a la sección de revistas, se sentía tan tentado a comprar algunas, tal vez allí podría encontrar la información que necesitaba, pero el miedo a que Nitori o su hermano encontrara tales revistas le hizo desistir de la idea. Recordó la conversación de algunos compañeros de curso, que hablaban de marcas de condones y de que no había nada mejor que el sexo con un buen lubricante. Alejándose del lugar fue por lo que hacía falta por completar la cena. En unos minutos ya estuvo de regreso al lado del más bajo llevando algunos postres.

-Creo que ya tenemos todo lo que hace falta -dijo observando la canasta de compras y dirigiéndose a la caja.

-¿Aiichiro puedes pagar mientras yo compro algo en la farmacia? -pregunto entregándole el suficiente dinero para cancelar las compras.

El paliplata no alcanzo a decir ni una palabra antes de que el chico saliera y le dejara en la fila de la caja ¿Porque iría la farmacia? ¿Se encontraba enfermo? Desde que salieron de la academia Momo está actuando un poco raro. Realmente se estaba preocupando por ello.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Momo-kun?- pregunto en cuanto estuvo enfrente de él, le pareció ver el rostro del muchacho más colorado de lo común - ¿Te has enfermado?- y en su inocencia puso una de sus manos en la frente de su novio, para comprobar su temperatura, sintiéndose aliviado de que no tuviera fiebre. -Qué bueno, no tienes fiebre.

-Etto… no es nada grave… es solo… ya vengo. No te preocupes -sonrió forzosamente, se sentía mal de no contarle la verdad a su novio, pero si lo hacía podida pasar por acosador. No es que quisiera forzar las cosas entre ellos ,pero era mejor estar preparado. Entre los besos y las actitudes inocentes del peliplata aumentaban el deseo que tenía por el chico.

Eso de aprender a controlarse, le estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba. Además esa noche dormirían en el mismo cuarto lejos del ambiente del Samezuka. Prepararían la cena juntos. Nada más imaginar a Aiichiro con delantal le daba ganas de que no llevara nada debajo.

Compro rápidamente en la farmacia algunos preservativos, y el lubricante más caro que vio, al menos el dinero que invertido debía mostrar la calidad del producto –pensó convencido de ello -y como para calmar la tensión compro algunos analgésicos para la indigestión.

Nitori, luego de pagar por la compra, fue a la farmacia en busca del chico, si estaba enfermo no era bueno que estuviera sin compañía. Antes de llegar al lugar Momo ya estaba saliendo, se apresuró a su encuentro. Momo al regresar con su novio noto la cara de preocupación de este.

-No tengo nada grave, solo que podemos comer más de la cuenta y quise comprar algo para prevenir -dijo mostrando la bolsa con los medicamentos. Los otros artículos comprados ya los había escondido en su mochila

Que extraño que momo-kun estuviera actuando tan precavido, usualmente no se preocupa por cosas tan triviales. ¿Tal vez era algo que no quería decirle? ¿Por qué no confiaba en él? Tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda, pero podía ayudar y cuidar él.

-¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿No me estás ocultando nada?- no pudo evitar que su voz sonara molesta, aunque no fuera el caso, solamente se estaba sintiendo excluido. ¿No era normal preocuparse y querer ayudar a tu pareja, y mucho más cuando esta pasa por un mal momento?

-Bueno si me pasa algo, te ves tan adorable que quiero besarte, pero aquí no se puede. Vamos a casa mejor. -no era mentira que anhelaba besarlo, pero no le estaba contando toda la verdad y eso le hacía sentir culpable.

Caminaron un rato, pasaron por un pequeño bosque y luego por un parque infantil. Momo le contaba como esos dos sitios eran sus favoritos, en el bosque encontraba muchos de sus ejemplares, aunque su madre siempre la había obligado a devolver los insectos a su hábitat natural nuevamente.

No pudo evitar reír, con lo que momo le contaba. Se imaginaba lo asustada que debe haber estado su madre al ver los insectos que llevaba a casa. Bueno cosas así eran lo que hacían a Momo la persona que era.

-Si yo fuera tu madre hubiera hecho lo mismo, por ejemplo no soporto ver una rana. De pequeño un compañero de clases me molestaba cada vez que podía y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que echar una rana por el cuello de mi camisa. Desde ese día les tengo fobia- le contaba a medida que atravesaban el parque. Muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hablar así con alguien y ahora lo estaba disfrutando un montón- Pero a las arañas siempre les he tenido miedo.

Dirigió su vista hacia Momo, y este le miraba fijamente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello, agradeció que ya fuera de noche y no hubiera mucha luz así su sonrojo no sería descubierto con facilidad.

-Menos mal la semana pasada libere a Mika-chan mi madre me dijo que no podía seguir teniéndola en casa, le aterraba y estando en el instituto me cuesta alimentarla. Es una lástima porque conseguir una araña de su especie es muy difícil. - pudo ver los ojos de terror de su novio. -Te prometo no volver a coleccionar arañas ni nada que te asuste, solo insectos pequeños.

Aprovechando la soledad de aquel parque le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Amaba poder conocer detalles sobre el peliplateado y contarle también sobre él. Por aquel chico sacrificaría una de sus más grandes pasiones. Aiichiro era más importante que cualquier araña.

Llevó su mano al lugar que fue besado por su novio, sin poder evitar sentirse avergonzado, podía apostar que toda su cara estaba roja. No se esperaba es sutil gesto, es más nunca creyó que Momo tuviera tal delicadeza con él. No sabía qué hacer, de verdad estaba siendo amado ¿No era un sueño? Claro que no, si no su corazón no estaría latiendo como loco justo ahora. Él también quería demostrarle lo importante que se había vuelto para vida. Armándose de valor, e ignorando el si había alguien cerca o no. Tomó la mano de Momotarou, entrelazando sus dedos entre los suyos.

-Momo-kun… Te quiero- dijo en un suave susurro. Los ojos de momo el más bajo le había dicho las dos palabras más hermosas. Esas que tanto deseaba escuchar.

-Yo te también te quiero Ai-chan.-su pecho se inflaba de felicidad - Vamos a casa, quiero estar solo contigo.

Caminaron lo que restaba del camino tomados de la mano, realmente no le importaba si los vecinos lo veían. Aiichiro era la persona que amaba y no le importaba si era chico o chica. El no ocultaría al su pareja, más bien quería decirles a todos que este muchacho a su lado era quien le llevaba el pecho de felicidad.

* * *

(G-chan~ muere de la ternuraaaa *-* pero revive para continuar con el fic XD)

Espero que este capi les haya gustado! Viva el MomoAi! y que vivan las farmacias XD! Esta Momotarou esta muy hormonal, pero quien no lo estaría con un chico como Nitorii? ... Pero no todo sera color de rosas para ellos muuuajajajaj, ya le dije a mi queria Xiang que quiero algo de drama... Lo sé, soy malota XD ... Aun asi todo es para mejor lol

El próximo capi estara muy prontoo! pero para quienes desen leerlo con anticipación este ya ha sido subido en nuestra pagina de facebook "Yo adoro leer fic" :3

Hasta pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

No podía evitar sentirse como en una nube. Hoy para Nitori Aiichiro que solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo solo, era el comienzo de uno de los mejores fin de semana que no tenía en mucho tiempo.

-Bienvenido- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Vamos a mi cuarto a dejar nuestras cosas, pero primero debemos dejar las compras en la cocina.

La casa de momo, se veía tan acogedora, y todo está tan limpio. Se podía ver el cariño puesto por su madre en mantener su hogar en las mejores condiciones. También se sentía el ambiente familiar en el aire. Como deseaba que algo así se pudiera ver en su propia casa.

-¿Momo-kun donde dejó las bolsas?-pregunto observando el lugar.

-Solo déjalas encima de ese mueble. Luego bajamos a cocinar.

Rápidamente soltó las bolsas en la isla de la cocina intentando no desordenar mucho el orden de su madre. Dejando todo en su lugar, tomó dulcemente la mano su novio y le llevó a su habitación, mientras su corazón latía como loco.

-Este es mi cuarto, bueno será nuestro por este fin de semana si gustas.

Quito la mochila del brazo del peli plata poniéndola sobre el escritorio y guardó sus pertenencias en el closet.

-Puedes ponerte cómodo, hacer lo que gustes. Ya no hay arañas que puedan asustarse y si te molesta algo me lo dices por favor. -Estrecho aquellas cálidas manos entre las suyas y las llevó a sus labios dándole un casto beso en ellas.

-Gracias Momo-kun-dijo correspondiéndole con una sonrisa.- Pero lo mejor sería que vayamos a preparar la cena.

-Me cambio rápido y vamos -dijo quitándose la chaqueta y la camiseta.

Ai, giro el rostro buscando enfocar su atención en alguna otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de Momotarou. ¡Maldición! Desde que habían iniciado con su relación le era difícil no ser consciente del cuerpo ajeno… ¿Era normal querer tocarlo, sentir su suave piel bajo la yema de sus dedos? ¿Momo, había sentido lo mismo cada vez que le veía cambiándose de ropa o en las prácticas de natación? No quería ser el único en sentirse de esta forma.

Una vez que el chico estaba vestido pudo relajarse. Ambos bajaron a la cocina a preparar lo que sería su primera cena juntos.

-Creo que comenzare preparando el arroz ¿Podrías hacer la ensalada? -en la encimera le mostró una tabla de picado y un cuchillo con el filo adecuado para cortar las verduras.- ¡Cierto! – exclamo para luego revisar uno de los cajones en los que su madre guardaba los manteles y paños de cocina- Toma, Ai-chan -le dijo entregándole un delantal rosa con corazones - Es el de mi madre, pero a ti se te debe ver mucho mejor. -comentó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No le veo la gracia- dijo haciendo puchero, pero usando es prenda de tela de todas formas- Debo verme ridículo con esto- se quejaba a medida que comenzaba a limpiar los vegetales.- Algo debe andar mal con tu vista.

-Tengo visión 20/20, eres tu el que no se ha visto lo lindo y adorable que eres. Claro que sin el uniforme debajo te verías mucho mejor -no pudo resistir hacerle la broma al peli plata, Se veía tan bello con las mejillas llenas de color.

-¡MOMO! No es divertido. Usar el delantal de tu madre ya me llena de vergüenza, no te burles de mi.- e inevitablemente el carmín de sus mejillas acompañaba sus palabras.

-Vale, vale no te molestare mas, pero no puedo negar que con verte así solo quiero dejar de cocinar y besarte hasta que la cordura nos abandone.

¿De dónde Momo sacaba toda esa galantería? Seguro solo lo hacía para ponerlo nervioso. Sus mejillas no podían mas con la vergüenza.

-Entonces terminemos de cocinar primero.- no iba a negar que la sola idea de pensar en lo ultimo le ponía ansioso ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que probó labios de momo? Anteayer, ayer… La verdad le hacía falta sentirlos. Y que el chico bromeara de aquel modo no le hacía olvidar aquellos pensamientos.

Puso su total atención en lo que le correspondía hacer. No era la primera vez que cocinaba, muchas veces se había preparado la cena, pero ahora debía ser más cuidadoso porque lo estaba haciendo para mas personas.

-Ai-chan prueba la salsa del cerdo ¿Qué opinas? -dijo pasándole un pequeño plato con una cuchara para que degustara el alimento. -Dime ¿Le falta sal o está bien así?

-Mmm sabe muy bien Momo-kun… Eres mejor de lo que esperaba en la cocina -bromeo, aunque no se comparaba con las bromas que había recibido.- Por cierto ¿A qué hora llegan tus padres? ¿No se molestaran porque este aquí?

-Llegan tarde, primero debe llegar mi hermano. No se molestan ya que saco buenas notas y no he hecho nada malo, por lo que tengan que enojarse. Me dan ciertas licencias. Bueno mamá me dijo la última vez que mejor trajera amigos en vez de estar cargando bichos, así que tengo su aprobación y si no fuera así la conseguiría. Por ningún motivo voy a dejar que pases un fin de semana solo cuando soy tu pareja.

Lo último dicho por Momo, hizo que su corazón ardiera en su pecho, lleno de una cálida sensación de protección. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír como un idiota y darle las gracias. ¿Que podía darle él a Momo, para expresarle lo agradecido que estaba? Pues desde que lo conoció todo había cambiado. El cuarto que compartían, era el lugar donde disfrutaban de risas juntos, anécdotas y preocupaciones, pero desde que eran novios, podía decir que se sentía muy feliz y amado completamente. Momo aprovechaba cada oportunidad para dejárselo muy claro … ¿Y él, cuantas veces le había dicho que lo quería? Muy pocas y le pesaba en la consciencia no responderle del mismo modo. Aiichiro también quería expresarle sus sentimientos por completo.

No sabía que pensaba Aiichiro, pero sus mejillas adornadas de aquel sonrojo además de esa dulce sonrisa lo tentaba demasiado. Acerco sus labios a los del más bajo y le dio un beso suave y tierno mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.

El peliplata, se encontraba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no noto que Momotarou estaba tan cerca suyo hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Ya estaban familiarizados con el tacto de la piel de sus bocas, que besarse era algo que hacían con total naturalidad. Se dejo llevar por Momo quien se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, sin dejarle otra opción más que besarle y dejar que le tocara. Cosa a la que no pondría resistencia, pues le encantaba como el chico lo tocaba. Pero lo que más le gustaba es que Momo lo trataba con mucha delicadeza, como si fuera algo muy preciado. Eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Nitori rodeo el cuello de su novio dejando que este tomara el control de las situación, abrió su boca dejando que este incursionara mas allá de sus labios. Subiéndolo a las nubes con esa dulce y apasionada caricia.

El menor de los Mikoshiba, se sentía completamente feliz por ser correspondido de esa manera que tanto lo enloquecía. Se veían como una pareja de casados. Perdido en aquel momento Momo alzo a Aiichiro sobre la encimera de la cocina, con el peli plata sentado allí era más fácil besarlo sin control. Una de sus manos lentamente se introdujo por debajo de la camiseta del mas bajo acariciando la blanquecina piel que este poseía.

Deseaba arrancarle el delantal y la ropa, acariciarlo de tal manera que pudiera llevarlo al cielo, demostrarle que tan importante era para él, no solo con palabras.

Los temblores en el chico lo animaban a seguir con su trabajo.

-Te amo Nitori Aiichiro.

-Ah! Momo-Kuun…. Ahhh. Yo también te amo, Momo-kun- correspondió las palabras de su novio, y dejándose llevar por el momento se aferro aun mas a al chico. Con las caricias de este olvido todo sobretodo el lugar en el que estaban. -¡Te amo, te amoo!

Y Nitori , por su propia iniciativa tomo los labios de su novio entre los suyos, saboreándolos por completo. Con urgencia introdujo su lengua en la boca contraria conociendo hasta el último lugar de esta, los besos que se daban lo dejaban loco. Momotarou, le hacía perderse a sí mismo, entre esa sensación de pasión y lujuria, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

-Momo-kun nngghh mmhh -susurro su nombre entre jadeos. Deseaba mas, mas de ese chico que le estremecía incluso en lo más profundo de su corazón y también deseaba poder darle todo de él.

Con delicadeza separo las piernas del peli plata para ubicarse en medio de él y así poder disminuir la distancia minúscula que los separaba. Lo miro con lujuria acercándose a aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban, devorándolos con hambre mientras luchaba por desanudar el delantal que portaba el chico.

-Estoy en casa - grito Seijuro. Rompiendo aquel romántico y apasionado momento de los menores.

¿Por qué su hermano tenía que haber llegado en ese momento? Se separo tristemente de su novio ayudándole a bajar de la encimera. Regresando a la comida.

-Ai-chan puedes buscar la vinagreta que hay en el refrigerador -dijo buscando bajar el pánico que se dibujaba en el rostro del peli plata. Aunque el mismo se sentía aturdido y un poco molesto, le hubiese gustado seguir besando al chico.

-Bienvenido -grito desde la cocina -Estamos aquí.

-Hermanito -se lanzo el mayor abrazándolo con fuerza hasta casi hacerlo caer.

-Oni-san para que me haces daño.

-Ya te andas de cismático. Por cierto huele muy bien ¿Qué preparas? -pregunto escudriñando las ollas.

-Cocinamos cerdo en salsa, arroz y ensalada. Invite a Ai-chan a casa.

-Ya estas creciendo, que traes amigos a casa.-Molesto haciéndose el sorprendido.

El pobre de Nitori tenía el corazón en la manos , nunca antes se había sentido tan asustado. Casi y por poco fueron descubiertos por su ex-capitán en una situación muy reveladora.

\- Bu- Bu-Buenas noches Mikoshiba-senpai! - dijo casi en un grito, se sentía muy nervioso y avergonzado.

-Tan tímido como siempre. ¡Venga! Relájate un poco -dijo el mayor sacudiendo le con fuerza los cabellos. -Esta noche nos vamos a divertir en grande - Rió a todo pulmón. -Me iré a cambiar y a guardar mis cosas no vemos en un rato. Muero de hambre. -dijo caminando en busca de su habitación.

\- ¡Que susto! ¡¿Habrá escuchado algo?! ¡Qué vergüenza! –exclamaba, el peliplata, tapándose el rostro sintiendo que iba a morir de un bochorno.

-Perdón me deje llevar y te puse en aprietos. -dijo el peli naranja acariciando la mejilla del más bajo. -Ai-chan no estés nervioso, mi hermano es buen chico aunque un poco molesto a veces. En el momento apropiado le contare lo nuestro. No quiero guardar secretos y menos si se trata de ti, ya que eres muy importante para mí.

-Momo- kun , no volvamos a besarnos aquí en tu casa. No quiero que se enteren de esta forma. Puede que no les guste que su hijo este con un chico.

-No puedes negarme la felicidad, te amo y si estas cerca necesito besarte. Si no lo hago es como si dejara de respirar. Pero tratare de ser un poco más cuidadoso, cuando llegue el momento le diré a mi hermano y a mis padres que estoy enamorado de un chico, quieran o no tendrán que aceptar. No te cambiare por una chica, solo por darle gusto a las lenguas chismosas. -respondió con firmeza el pelinaranja.

Cuando Momotarou hablaba así parecía un adolescente maduro, tan opuesto al peliplata que se dejaba llevar por sus miedos y preocupaciones, las cuales gracias a su novio era capaz de afrontar.

\- Agradezco que seas tan considerado conmigo... Cuando... - hiso una pequeña pausa para tomar coraje y decir en un susurro que sólo sería capaz de escuchar su novio- Cuando estemos solos no necesitas contenerte. Ni ser cuidadoso.

Como podía decir cosas tan vergonzosas, cuando se asusto por ser descubierto por un beso. Solo pensar en su comportamiento sin filtro hace un momento atrás, lo avergonzaba. El pobre de Nitori cada vez era controlado por su instinto mandando al demonio su raciocinio.

-Ahora estamos solos -dijo picando el ojo y dándole un beso rápido en los labios - Sirvamos la cena antes que se enfríe.

Momo dispuso tres platos en la encimera, sirviendo la deliciosa comida que ambos habían preparado. Además del jugo de frutas que habían comprado en la tienda.

-Ai-chan ayúdame a llevar los platos a la mesa, por favor. Mientras llamo a mi hermano a cenar.

No le fue fácil calmar al chico de orbes azuladas, aun sentía sus manos temblorosas mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa .

\- ¿Momo-kun donde están los vasos ? –Pero el chico ya había salido de la cocina.

-Oni-san , ven ya vamos a comer .-dijo Momo tocando la puerta de la habitación del chico, al no escuchar respuesta entro en ella.

-Yo también te amo, solo espero que sea mañana quiero pasar todo el día contigo –decía Seijuro tirado en la cama totalmente entregado al celular con una expresión en el rostro que le hizo entender al menor que hablaba con Gou.

-Seijuro vamos a comer -dijo momo parándose totalmente frente al campo de visión de su hermano.

-Te hablo luego, Momo me llama a comer. Hoy tenemos invitado así que no debo hacer esperar a Nitori. Te mando un beso.

-Momo perdón no te oí, estaba hablando con Gou, mañana saldré con ella todo el día.-Le contaba con una sonrisa- Deberías darte prisa y conseguir una novia -dijo el mayor revolviendo los cabellos de su hermano.

-Date prisa que la comida se enfría. Hermano, yo ya tengo a alguien especial en mi vida. Te agradecería que durante la cena no molestes ni digas comentarios de ese tipo frente a Ai-chan. Vamos que él nos espera.

La expresión totalmente sería tan impropia en el menor de los Mikoshiba dejo perplejo al mayor. Momo nunca era tan serio, a menos en algo que fuera extremadamente importante para él. ¿Acaso seria Nitori Aichiro esa persona que había mencionado? ¿Tendrían alguna relación diferente a la de amigos? Nunca creyó que a su hermano le gustaran los chicos, pero si eran ciertas sus suposiciones, lo apoyaría.

-Ai chan, perdón por la demora, ya estamos aquí. -dijo el Momo con una expresión totalmente tierna.- Vamos a comer, genial que encontraras los vasos, me olvide alistarlos -le dedico una sonrisa al menor.

-Todo se ve delicioso chicos. Gracias por la comida - exclamo el mayor tomando los palillos.

Al llegar el hermano de Momo, comenzaron a cenar. Para ser una de las pocas veces que cocinaban lo habían hecho muy bien, pues el pelirrojo mayor comía con gran deleite .Y al terminar su plato pido repetir.

-Yo le sirvió Mikoshiba- san – ofreció, antes de que Momo lo hiciera, tomaría cualquier oportunidad para evitar la mirada del hermano de su novio. Por alguna razón se sentía incomodo bajo esos ojos. Tal vez si oyó algo de lo que ocurrió en la cocina.

-Deja las formalidades Aiichiro, si eres amigo de mi hermano también eres amigo mío. Además recuerda que fuimos compañeros de equipo. No soy tan viejo para que me digas Mikoshiba -san, eso déjalo a mi padre que ya se le asoman las arrugas. -dijo riendo el mayor , sentía como el peliplata se hallaba preso de los nervios.- Por cierto chicos tienen que enseñarme la receta, tal vez un día le cocine a Gou, seria increíble impresionar a mi novia.

-Hai Seijuro-san- respondió tomando el plato del mayor y se dirigió a la cocina a servirle el segundo plato. En su trayecto a la cocina , oyó la puerta abrirse.

\- Ya estamos en casa- dos personas hicieron ingreso a la instancia, supuso que eran los padres de Momotarou.

-Ohhh ¿Y este chico tan guapo? - hablo la mujer.

-Bu-Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Nitori Aiichirou. Mucho gusto- se presento haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- Soy amigo de Momo-kun..

\- Es la primera vez que nuestro hijo trae un amigo - hablo la madre se los Mikoshiba- Cariño, siéntete como en casa.

\- Gracias Mikoshiba-san.

-Oka-san, Oto-san bienvenidos a casa, ya conocieron a mi amigo y compañero de cuarto , el es Nitori Aichiro. -dijo Momo tan rápido como pudo cuando escucho llegar a sus padres. -Ai-chan y yo hemos preparado la cena, en el comedor esta Seijuro tal vez quieran hacerle compañía mientras nosotros servimos la cena.

-Nitori-chan bienvenido a nuestra casa -dijo un hombre de unos 45 años con el cabello del mismo tono de Momo.

Momotarou camino con Aichiro a la cocina mientras sus padres se prepararían para cenar.

-Amor no te preocupes les caites bien, por ahora relájate , se tu mismo. Aun no les diré que eres mi novio, lo hare cuando este a solas con ellos. No quiero ponerte en una situación incómoda. -dijo dándole una sonrisa al más bajo tratando de borrar los nervios en el chico , aunque internamente él también se sentía asustado.

-Gracias Momo-kun- le agradeció con una sonrisa -A mí también me gustaría que mis padres te conozcan, pero ahora están de viaje.

\- Momo, cariño hemos traído una rica ensalada - hablo su madre entrando a la cocina - La aliñare para ponerla en la mesa. ¿Ai-chan te gusta la ensalada con algo de vinagre.?

\- Si me gusta, mi madre también la prepara así.

-Genial, yo no puedo disfrutar de una buena ensalada sin vinagre ... ¿Y dónde está el frasco de la vinagre? - cuestiono al no encontrarlo donde lo puso.

\- Ah disculpe, olvide dejarlo en su lugar- se disculpó con la mujer entregándole la botella.

-Gracias querido - le acaricio la cabeza en un maternal gesto, sin darse cuenta de cuánto significo para el peliplata.

La madre de Momo era muy agradable, hace cuanto que su madre no le acariciaba de esa forma. No es que su madre no lo quisiera y le demostrara que lo quería, solamente que su madre no le demostraba aquello con gestos de cariño. Pero, ahora en la mujer que estaba frente a él, veía una nueva figura materna. Era vergonzoso lo que pensaba, por lo tanto nunca lo diría.

-Basta Mamá -se quejo Momo - Pondrás nervioso a Ai-chan, el es algo tímido pero es un excelente chico. Mejor llevemos la comida a la mesa, Papá y Seijuro deben estar esperando.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas. Momo miraba lo más discreto que podía a Aichiro procurando que no se sintiera incomodo por lo loco de su familia. Aunque "la discreción" no era algo que se le diera al menor de los Mikoshiba y más cuando Seijuro tenía su mirada aguda, tratando de descubrir que había allí entre los dos chicos. Solo esperaba que sus padres vieran lo bueno que era el peliplata y así su hermano no tuviese problemas por estar enamorado de un chico, porque las miradas de Momo claramente gritaban "Te amo".

-Chicos, gracias por la comida, realmente estaba deliciosa. Mamá y yo nos retiramos. Aiichiro bienvenido de nuevo a esta casa espero que nuestro hijo te deje dormir y no te asuste con sus locuras -dijo el hombre mientras alborotaba el cabello del peli plata. -Chicos que descanses, por cierto Seijuro no te quedes hasta la madrugada hablando con esa novia que aun no traes a casa.

-Ya papá no molestes, pronto traeré a Kou para que la conozcan. -contesto el universitario. -Chicos valla y descansen yo lavo los platos.

-Buenas noches, Seijuro-san - respondió el peliplata .

Nitori siguió a su pareja hasta su habitación, por alguna razón se sentía ansioso e inquieto. Ahora estarían completamente a solas. Lo que le hacía preguntarse dónde dormiría él. Pues la habitación de Momo solo tenía una cama.

-Debes estar cansado, preparare el baño para que te bañes primero y mientras arreglare un futon, ya que eres mi invitado dormirás en mi cama y yo en el futon cerca a ti -dijo el pelinaranja con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

\- Ah gra-gracias Momo-kun. Yo te ayudo con el fuuton.- al parecer no era el único avergonzado, pues las mejillas del menor también estaban rojas .


	10. Chapter 10

No era la primera noche en que compartía cuarto con el peli plata. En el instituto siempre lo hacían pero se sentía muy nervioso. Tener al chico que le gustaba en su casa, en su cuarto y con su familia rodeándoles, únicamente aumentaban la adrenalina en su cuerpo.

Puso a llenar la bañera con agua caliente, para luego temperarla agregando un poco de agua fría. Y agrego un poco de baño de burbujas que su madre una vez le había comprado, las burbujas hacían más divertido el baño. Reviso la temperatura del agua esperaba que al más bajo le gustara el detalle. Le hubiese encantado bañarse con su novio pero con sus padres despiertos era un riesgo que no debían correr. Tal vez no era el chico más prudente, pero no podría a Aiichiro en mas aprietos, ya lo había notado demasiado nervioso en la cena.

-Ai-chan el baño está listo -dijo al regresar a la habitación.

-Gracias Momo-kun, lamento causar tantas molestias- se disculpo avergonzado, pese a que su novio le dijo que no era una molestia en su casa, le era imposible dejar aquella costumbre.

Nitori estaba completamente nervioso, todo el momento en el que estuvo solo en la habitación, además de extender el futon observó el cuarto. El lugar decía Momo por donde lo viera incluso ese olor característico del chico se sentía mas perceptible y solo pensar que dormiría en la cama del chico producía que una centenar de mariposas despertaban en su vientre.

Apenas vio a Aiichiro dirigirse al baño, el peli naranja tomo rumbo de la cocina. Tomo algunos dulces, un poco de té y otras cosillas que tal vez consumieran por la noche. Aun era temprano como para dormir en una noche de viernes, sin mencionar que no tenia sueño, pues los nervios no lo dejarían dormir fácilmente. De eso estaba más que seguro. Si al peliplata no le molestaba lo invitaría a jugar algunos video juegos. En la academia no podían hacer otra cosa que hablar, estudiar y entrenar, bueno también besarse a escondidas. Así que un poco de diversión de parte de su consola no le vendría mal para distraerse y mandar a volar sus bajos instintos por un rato.

Y si a su novio no le apetecía jugar, tal vez pueda mostrarle álbumes de fotos de cuando él era más chico, así también podría hacer bajar la tención que había en el momento. Deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera una noche divertida para el más bajo, aliviarlo un poco de la melancolía que le rodeaba de vez en cuando.

El menor de los Mikoshiba podía ser muy rápido para algunos trabajos y justo andar en la computadora sin más nada que hacer mientras esperaba, le revivió ciertas dudas que tenia sobre como debía ser su primera vez con Aiichiro, necesitaba saber que era lo mejor para no hacerle daño.

Abrió la ventana de incognito de Google y comenzó con la investigación. Al principio solo encontraba blogs un poco pesados que hablaban en contra de las relaciones homosexuales, cosa que le molesto. No entendía porque había gente que podía criticar de manera tan fea a las personas solo por sus inclinaciones sexuales. Al final el corazón no tiene género ¿Por qué entonces lo encadenaban si amaba a una persona de su mismo sexo? El amaba a Aiichiro como no podía amar a nadie más, así que esos idiotas que lo tildaban de pecador se podían ir al infierno antes que el mismo.

Quiso darse por vencido pero al escuchar el sonido del agua en el baño por momentos le recordaba quien estaba allí bañándose. Imagino el cuerpo desnudo de Aiichiro y su propio cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de un calor diferente al producido por la temperatura. Estar cerca del mas bajo siempre despertaba todos sus deseos, así que con mayor motivación regreso a la investigación.

Leyó con atención como se debía hacer, incluso se sorprendió enterarse de que zonas eran especiales además del pene. En su mochila tenia condones y un lubricante que había comprado en la farmacia, ahora tenía la información. Solo debía esperar el momento adecuado y ser paciente para estimular adecuadamente a su novio, así los dos disfrutarían del momento más hermoso en sus vidas.

Miro el reloj, definitivamente había pasado un buen tiempo Aiichiro demoraba bastante en el baño, tal vez estaría jugando con las burbujas o se había dormido, las últimas noches el chico se había trasnochado estudiando.

-¿Ai-chan estas bien? -pregunto sin recibir respuesta.

Decidió entrar para asegurarse de que no hubiese problemas. Sin pensar mucho las consecuencias que podía traer hacerlo.

Ver al peliplata recostado en la bañera desnudo cubierto de burbujas, con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas un poco coloradas lo encendió mas de lo que ya estaba. Los labios del chico se notaban tan apetecibles que no pudo controlarse, acerco su boca hasta la de él comenzando un dulce beso.

Nitori no se había dado cuenta en el momento en el que cayó rendido en aquella relajante tina, con el agua tibia y llena de espumas. Hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tan cómodo. Seguramente era por el ambiente tan cálido que se sentía en esta casa. No es por menospreciar a su podres o algo parecido, pero la casa que ellos tenían era muy fría… Como le gustaría que cada vez que llegara a su hogar una reconfortante calidez lo envolviera, pero eso difícilmente podía pasar.

En sus sueños escuchaba la voz de Momo, preocupado por él, acercándose para abrazarlo y besarlo tiernamente, incluso en sus sueños Momo, velaba por él. Los labios del chico se sentían tan reales, incluso eran muy cálidos. Esa sensación no parecía un sueño. Lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los de su novio cerrados en frente suyo.

-Momo-kun- hablo sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder. No era un sueño, realmente era Momotarou quien lo estaba besando.

-Pe... Perdón -dijo avergonzado por lo que había hecho -Te estabas demorando mucho y decidí entrar a ver qué pasaba ya que tampoco me contestabas. Pero al verte con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados no pude evitar la tentación de besarte. La verdad es que esta noche tenerte tan cerca será un martirio porque yo realmente te deseo. Aiichiro, tu aceleras mi corazón de una manera incomprensible.

Se puso colorado, ante la declaración de Momotarou. No sabía que decir, siempre la pasión de su novio lo dejaba sin armas con las cuales protegerse se abrasante calor. Su corazón latía como loco, lo dicho por Momo era claramente algo aun mas del amor que siempre le declaraba, ahora la palabra deseo resonaba en su cabeza. Eso implicaba algo aun mas allá de los besos y carisias que ya tenían en algunas ocasiones.

-Etto… Yo… Lo siento, me quede dormido. Siento preocuparte…. Creo que es mejor que salgas o tus padres podrían sospechar algo si te ven salir conmigo.- dijo a duras penas, y lo más fuerte que se lo permitió el bochorno que aun tenia.

-La puerta está cerrada y mis padres no entran a mi cuarto y menos a este baño sin tocar, siempre usan el de ellos. Así que no te preocupes. Pero saldré para que tengas intimidad de terminar de bañarte, solo cuida de no dormirte otra vez es peligroso. -comento antes de robarle un pequeño beso para luego salir del baño con el corazón muy acelerado.

Nitori hizo su mayor esfuerzo para calmarse y poder salir pronto de la ducha. Cuando ya estuvo listo, con la pijama puesta regreso al cuarto de Momo.

-Ya estoy listo… Momo-kun, ya puedes ir a darte un baño también. Lamento haber tardado tanto- se disculpo, intentando evitar la mirada del menor, o su pulso se dispararía por las nubes nuevamente.

-Me alegra que te relajaras en el baño, prepare algunos video juegos por si quieres jugar o tal vez vemos álbumes de fotos, hay algunas de mi hermano muy chistosas -dijo riéndose - Aunque tal vez descubras alguna vergonzosa de mi - inflo los cachetes de forma mimada. -Aunque si tienes sueño también podemos dormir de una vez, tú decides. -al pasar por el lado del peli plata le revolvió los cabellos mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma del shampoo.-Me bañare rápido.

Momotarou se dirigió al baño con el corazón acelerado olvidando por completo que había dejado la computadora encendida con todas las paginas abiertas.

El colorín no paraba de poner a Aiichiro nervioso, si supiera lo que causaba en él con solo un leve rose. Necesitaba relajase, así que con la confianza que Momo le había otorgado reviso los juegos que tenia sobre su escritorios para elegir cual jugar.

Mientras buscaba y pasaba carátula por carátula una de esta cayó sobre el escritorio y al intentar evitar su caída el resto resbalo de sus manos cayendo sobre la laptop de Momo haciendo que esta se iluminará. Lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras . La pantalla mostraba claramente una página con artículo sobre el sexo entre hombres. Aquello hiso que los colores se le subieran al rostro. ¿Es que momo, quería llegar así de lejos con él? ¿Tan pronto?… Tenía que claro que en algún momento ellos llegarían a ese punto, pero no veía el apuro… ¿Realmente Momotarou lo deseaba tanto como le decía? ¿O solo eran ganas de tener sexo? No lo entendía y tampoco quería creer lo último. Momo le había demostrado muchas veces lo contrario. Pero no podía evitar sentirse inseguro y tener miedo que todo esto hermoso que estaba viviendo se disolvieran como las burbujas de jabón que le habían acompañado en la tina. Momotarou había dicho tantas beses que lo amaba, por lo que no quería creer que solo le pidió ser su novio para poder hacer estas cosas. Sin notarlo Nitori tenía sus ojos vidriosos, aquellas interrogantes le estaba atormentando demasiado.


	11. Chapter 11

No quiso tardar mucho en el baño, pues sería muy tonto desperdiciar del valioso tiempo que podría pasar con Aiichiro jugando o platicando. Esta noche quería divertirse con él y subirle el ánimo, pues aunque recordar la expresión triste en su hermoso rostro era algo que nunca mas deseaba ver y el se encargaría que sea un sonrisa la que borre su tristeza.

Al salir de la ducha se apresuro en ponerse su ropa de dormir e ir a su habitación.

-Ya termine -dijo Momo secándose el pelo con la toalla -Espero no haber demorado mucho.

No veía a Nitori cerca, lo busco con la mirada. Una punzada fuerte en su cerebro lo golpeo cuando recordó que no había cerrado todas las paginas consultadas. La mirada vidriosa del peliplata lo asusto.

-¿Te… te paso algo? -pregunto esperando no fuera lo que temía.

-¿Momo, realmente estas seguro de amarme?- hablo antes de pensarlos dos veces, inspirado en las palabras de Rin-senpai y decir todo lo que sentía, sin guardarse sus miedos.

-¿Porque preguntas eso? Claro que te amo, te amo como no he amado a nadie en mi vida. -respondió con toda la seguridad del caso, mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo no quise meterme en tus cosas… Pero dejaste la laptop encendida.- confeso, intentando contener las lagrimas- No quiero creer que solo estés confundido y te interese tener mi cuerpo para después dejarme solo. No ahora que ya te has adueñado de mi.

Una revelación llego a su mente, sus temores se hacían realidad. El peli plata había visto la ultima pagina consultada. ¿Porqué rayos había sido tan descuidado? Era otro aspecto de su personalidad a pulir. Con cuidado se acerco a él, tomo sus manos sosteniéndolas firmemente entre las suyas. Y con un sutil gesto le pidió que le acompañara a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Soy un idiota. Deje abierta la pagina en que consultaba como se deben hacer las cosas. Escúchame bien Aiichiro. – Suavizo el agarre en las manos del peliplata- Te amo con todo mi corazón. Te amo como eres tanto, por lo que tienes aquí -señalo su cabeza -Como todo lo valioso que tienes aquí -le indico su corazón- Y no voy a negar que deseo tu cuerpo, pero no es lo único que quiero de ti, te quiero completamente. -Se llevo la mano a la cabeza -No sé si fui claro, yo te amo no solo por el deseo que puedas despertar en mi. Te amo por quien eres. Yo estaba investigando, no porque quiera forzar las cosas, solo que contigo me cuesta controlarme, más cuando reaccionas a mis caricias. Nunca lo he hecho con nadie, tu serás mi primera vez y tengo miedo de lastimarte, de no hacerlo bien y que pueda perderte -las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir a través de sus mejillas. -Solo quería aprender para tratarte con el cuidado que se debe, pero quiero que entiendas que cuando ambos nos entreguemos será por amor y no por un capricho.

Nitori, se sintió tan culpable luego de escuchar la explicación de Momotarou y verlo llorar. Fue tan tonto al pensar que alguien tan sincero como él colorin no lo amaba de verdad. Pero tenía tanto miedo de perderlo y su mente se encargo muy bien de hacerle creer que él no era tan valioso. Ahora eso ya había quedado en el olvido con la reciente declaración. Un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente haciéndole llorar

-Lo siento Momo-kun- exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos abrazándole con fuerza. Mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.- Lo siento mucho, fui un tonto por pensar aquello, por favor perdóname.

-El idiota fui yo, al no ser sincero contigo y decirte las cosas desde un principio. Lo haremos cuando te sientas preparado. ¿Por ahora qué prefieres? Jugar, ver fotos o dormir. -dijo cambiando un poco el tema, se sentía abochornado.

\- Ya no necesitas pensar estas cosas solo, aprenderemos juntos. Y cuando se dé la ocasión... Yoo, yo no me opondré a ello ... De hecho me gusta mucho cuando me tocas, me haces perder bajo tus manos- confesó ruborizado. Tenía que comenzar a demostrarle como se sentía. Para que su relación fuera buena y duradera; y así ya no se dieran malos entendidos.

-¿Puedo besarte ahora? -Pregunto el peli naranja.

Oír a momo hablarle con tanto titubeo, le conmovió tanto que esta vez decidió ser él quien le besara, para borrar las lágrimas que él causo. Al parecer pillo desprevenido a su pareja pues solo correspondió su beso unos segundos después. Intento imitar la forma en la que Momo lo hacía. Introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena. Jadeante se abrazo a Momo por sus hombros sin querer separarse de él.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que Aiichiro lo besara y justo después de hablar de un tema tan espinoso. Y que el peliplata lo besara con hambre solo hacia despertar su pasión aun mas. Abrió la boca permitiendo que el más bajo tomara el control del beso. Acaricio la espalda de este sobre el pijama.

Con delicadeza ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, mientras se besaban con pasión. Una de sus manos sostenía el cuerpo Ai, y lo más cerca a su propio cuerpo mientras la otra viajaba atreves de la tela desde el cuello, caminado por columna vertebral llegando peligrosamente a donde terminaba la espalda y comenzaban a formarse las nalgas del chico.

Sin pensarlo mucho levanto la camisa del más bajo para así poder acariciar libremente su piel.

Se dejo llevar por Momo, como cada vez que se besaban; aunque esta vez fue él quien buscó el contacto inicial. Ahora que sabia como el chico lo atesoraba no sentía ningún tipo de miedo ni inseguridad... Estaba completamente embriagado en el amor que Momotarou Mikoshiba le daba.

Los lugares que eran tocados por sus manos eran como pequeñas descargas que le hacían estremecer. De su garganta amenazaban con salir sonoros sonidos los cuales acalló con su mano.. ¿Por qué esta siempre el único que recibía ? No tenía que ser así, eran pareja él también debía complacerlo. Demostrarle que también lo amaba de esta forma. Lentamente llevo su otra manos a la cadera de Momo e introdujo su mano por su camiseta ... Acaricio su bronceada piel era muy suave. Quería sentirlo aun mas.

Se sentía tocado por un Ángel, aquellas manos suaves lo acariciaba con temor y dulzura, con decisión pero precavidamente al mismo tiempo. No había chico más precioso para él que Aiichiro.

Beso con ternura el cuello del mas bajo dejando un camino húmedo mientras jugaba con los cabellos sedosos de este.

-Hueles y sabes exquisito, me cuesta contenerme ante ti -susurro en su oído.

\- ¡Ahh! Momo... - se estremeció al sentir el choque de su respiración en su cuello y mucho más en su oreja. Gracias a ello su espalda se curvo de placer , acercándose aun mas a su novio. Notando que cierta parte del cuerpo de este estaba animada. Momo estaba excitado, por una razón eso a Nitori le llenaba de satisfacción. Ser la única persona capaz de llevar a ese chico de orbes doradas a ese estado lo hacía feliz.

Tímidamente bajo unas de sus manos hasta la zona erógena de su pareja que pedía por atención. Masajeo suavemente por sobre la ropa esperando alguna reacción de su pareja. Esperaba estarlo haciendo bien.

-Ai-chan si haces eso, yo… yo no puedo prometer mantener la compostura. Me vuelves loco. -atrapo con intensidad la boca del mas bajo explorando toda la cavidad bucal de este con su lengua. Aiichiro lo sorprendía, podía ser tan tímido y a la vez tan atrevido. Realmente lo volvería loco.

Este era un punto de no retorno para Ai, ya no era consciente de de si mismo. Momo le hacía perder la razón. Ser besado con tanta pasión siempre lo ponía al límite, incluso sentía como aumentaba la excitación en su pantalones. Pero esta vez no era su turno para ser complacido, el quería hacerle sentir igual de amado a momo, poder responder sus sentimientos de la mismo forma.

Lentamente se atrevió a introducir la mano en la ropa interior del colorin, completamente alentado por los gruñidos que este dejaba escapar comenzó con la estimulación sobre su miembro, apretaba lentamente el contorno, no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo para que se sintiera bien, pero quería hacerlo bien de todos modos.

-¿Momo… Se siente bien si lo hago así?- pregunto inocentemente, sin notar la expresión de placer que hacia su novio ante sus caricias. Pues estaba concentrado en otro punto de su cuerpo- ¿Como te hago sentir mejor?

-Ahh , ahh Ai -chan -le costaba pronunciar palabra. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan atrevido? No es que fuera un ególatra, pero no sentaría a dejar pasar las cosas. Momo estaba hecho cien por ciento de actitud. Si Aiichiro quería atacar sus puntos débiles él también lo haría, tal vez esa noche si jugarían pero no precisamente con la consola.

Desabotono la camisa del peliplata dejando su pecho al descubierto. Allí estaban ese par de preciosos pezones que tanto le gustaban. Acaricio suavemente uno mientras regresaba a los besos salvajes con su novio.

Luchaba incontrolablemente por retener sus gemidos, que aumentaban a medida que sus pezones se ponían duros. ¿En aquel lugar era tan sensible o simplemente eran las manos de Momo las capaces de hacerle sentir placer en esa zona? Hundió su rostro el cuello de su pareja jadeando intentando cubrir su voz contra la piel de momo.

-Ah aaaah… Momo-kun, mas. Tócame más- hablo en un leve susurro, parecía que rogaba por el toque ajeno.

Sonrió al ver las expresiones de Nitori. Se retiro un poco de él. Le dio un beso casto en los labios casi como un roce para luego besar el cuello del chico bajando por sus hombros, cada uno en su turno y luego llegar al pecho, el recorrido llego al ombligo. Lo observo con una mirada cargada de deseo decidiendo regresarse en su travesía a través del cuerpo del peliplata, pero esta vez con lamidas y pequeños mordiscos. La piel del chico era exquisita. Aspiro su aroma antes de centrarse en uno de los botones rosas de su pecho.

Beso y mordisqueo el pezón izquierdo, mientras el derecho lo acariciaba con fervor.

-Mmmmggh….- alcanzo a cubrir su boca antes de dejar escapar un sonoro gemido. ¡Oh, dios! ¿Como podía sentirse tan bien ser lamio en ese lugar?- Noo, no lamas Momoo… Mi voz ¡Aah!-

-¿Con que no quieres? No será acaso que te encanta ahí -respondio con malicia. Amaba ver a Aiichiro con esas expresiones. El hecho de que estuvieran con sus padres cerca solo lo excitaba mas. Continuo acariciando los pezones del chico hasta que observo como un bulto se alzaba justo en la zona baja.

Explorar el cuerpo del mas bajo era sensacional, saber que aquellos gemidos solo los producía él, solo le inflaban el pecho. Anhelaba que Aiichiro fuera solamente suyo así como deseaba ser solo de este. Beso el pecho bajando hasta llegar al ombligo introduciendo la lengua en aquel lugar y de manera serpenteante jugaba en aquel lugar.

-Ai-chan te amo-pronuncio antes de tomar la cintura elástica del pantalón y halarla hacia abajo con los dientes, luego se ayudo con las manos haciendo desaparecer aquella prenda. Dejando al peli plata solo en bóxer.

No era justo tenerlo ahí casi desnudo y el aun vestido, deseaba sentir su piel en contacto con la de su amado. No solo con las manos y los labios, deseaba que cada milímetro de piel se tocasen y se embriagasen con su calor. Rápidamente aseguro que la puerta estuviese cerrada, además acerco uno de los nocheros a la puerta, así nadie abriría ni con llave. Se deshizo de su ropa quedando totalmente desnudo, para luego recostarse en la cama junto con su novio. Beso con ternura aquellos labios dulces que tanto le gustaban. Nunca se cansaría de su sabor.

Admiro el cuerpo de su pareja, que se dejaba caer sobre el desnudo. Se sonrojo aun más con verlo. Aiichiro, se sentía nervioso, su respiración temblaba a causa de la excitación.

-Momo -kun , deberíamos parar -dijo con la poca razón que aún le quedaba ¿Qué cara pondría mañana si eran escuchados ?- Me cuesta mucho acallar mi voz, nos podrán escuchar.

-Mis padres deben estar dormidos o tal vez hagan lo mismo que nosotros, no te preocupes por tu voz que yo hare que no se escuchen tus gemidos.

Sosteniendo su cuerpo con un brazo se poso de tal forma que no apoyara todo el peso sobre su novio, lentamente acaricio el muslo pálido del peliplateado hasta llegar a su miembro. Lo acaricio con ternura, propinando oleadas de placer en el delicado chico. Poso sus labios sobre los de este ahogando así los gemidos que luchaban por salir.

-Ai-chan, tócame -ordeno con deseo mientras fortalecía las caricias en la entrepierna de este y exploraba con su lengua la profundidad de la cavidad oral del joven.

-Mmmnnhh - apenas podía retener sus gemidos y mucho menos si era besado de esa forma tan desenfrenada . Obedeció las palabras del pelinaranja. Tocando el cuerpo ajeno, recorriendo desde su cuello bajando lentamente hasta llegar a tocar la punta del miembro erecto del chico. Con suavidad acaricio el tronco antes de envolver sus dedos al rededor y comenzar con un lento vaivén .

El sonido de sus miembros húmedos gracias a la fricción hacia un dulce eco en los oídos de ambos excitándolos más de lo que ya estaban.

Momo se enfrentaba al gran problema de no dejar que Aiichiro gimiera, o al menos que no fueran audibles, pero su propia garganta lo traicionaba. Tuvo que ahogar varios que trataron de salir cuando sintió como su novio lo tocaba. Estaban demasiado excitados. Su miembro ardía fuertemente y el de su compañero estaba completamente erecto y caliente, el liquido preseminal comenzaba a salir.

Se recostó en la cama de lado, haciendo que Aiichiro quedara de frente a él. Aumento el ritmo con que acariciaba el falo del peli plata, subiendo y bajando a través del tronco con suavidad, pero con rapidez. Su otra mano traviesamente se poso sobre las nalgas del chico acariciándolas con fervor, mientras buscaba como ahogar los gemidos de ambos por medio de besos.

Sus dedos se acercaban peligrosamente a la entrada del chico, acariciando las nalgas y luego el anillo de este sin entrar en su interior. La forma en que su amado se estremecía era increíble.

El peli naranja sentía como estaba por terminar. Las cálidas manos de Aiichiro eran sensualmente exquisitas, llego al paraíso de emociones tras un fuerte orgasmo. El liquido blanco salió de su pene bañando el abdomen del más bajo. Apresuro las caricias en los dos centros erógenos de este y solo unos segundos Nitori llegaba al clímax.

Ambos se besaron agotados y sudorosos.

Jadeante, Nitori, se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Todo había sido tan intenso que el peliplata a los pocos segundos callo dormido, su expresión era calmada. El menor observo el rostro dormido de Ai y sonrió al contemplarlo. Tomo las mantas de la cama y lo arropo con ellas. ¡Al diablo el futon, dormiría junto a su novio!

Ambos dormirían en la cama, agradecía ser un chico consentido y haber hecho que le compraran una cama grande. Ambos entraban allí sin mayor problema. Además era algo que no podían hacer en el instituto, dormir abrazados compartiendo no solo el aire sino también el espacio, brindándose amor sin palabras solo con la presencia de los dos.

Entre las mantas, se abrazo a su novio, esa noche dormirían como una pareja, lo más probable es que soñara con él, después de todo Aiichiro era el dueño de todo su ser y eso incluía sus sueños.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia hasta este punto! :3 Nos leemos pronto :3


End file.
